Painful Tolls of the Heart: Looking beyond Duty
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: An Epic Tale of two of the Sailor Animamates, unfolding difficulties of conflicting duty and a chance at understanding love. Is it worth the risk? Character pairing is Lead Crow/OC and Aluminum Siren/OC. And a new chapter!
1. Prologue: Trapped in the Yarn of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor any of its characters in any way shape or form, soo don't go saying that I do o.o. I do happen to own the extra characters who will pop in and out over the story's time period however , so just take time and enjoy.

Author's Notes: I've decided to write a fanfiction about the Starcrossed existance of two of the Sailor Animamates trapped within Sailor Galaxia's possessed hands. Of the four from the Anime I chose to have this tale star mainly Aluminum Siren, alongside the vagrantly popular Lead Crow. Of course in my hands this tale will be most strange...but I promise entertaining to say the least .

I now proudly present the start of my tale, ready hearty and enjoy.

(End Author Notes)

-- -- -- -- --

Prologue- Trapped in the Yarn of Fate

"Y-Yes Galaxia-sama?" the semi-frightened voice of the Blue haired woman shuffled, she was easily stirred and by no means truly brave before her angry Mistress.

"Aluminum Siren, I am sending you and Lead Crow to the Planet Earth to find what kind of Sailor scouts are there; I've heard one too many a victim of mine so far say it. 'You'll never take the Earth.'." the tone of her voice so mockingly, was followed by a laugh. "You have heard these rumors before, we all have."

"Yes Galaxia-sama." she simply repeated herself and had nodded to her weakly, she knew that she was being sent...even before Galaxia had said it, the look in her eyes simply spoke that powerful truth as the way it would be.

"You are not to engage the Sailor Scouts there, you are to be nothing more than a whisper in the wind; do you understand? I want you to blend in with those foul Earthlings and learn their ways. You are to leave everything important to Lead Crow, you are to enroll in school..." she said it plainly, knowing minor details about the Earth Scouts. "Find out who they are." She gave her a very firm look, lowering her hands.

The simple motion had activated the Bracelets in a negative way, it made Aluminum Siren fall to her knees, the pains hocking throughout her entire body.

"You are not to fail me, you know what failure brings." Galaxia snapped coldly, the only emotion present in her was scorn and some disgust; this was the best that they could do?

"I-I will not fail...Galaxia-sama." Aluminum Siren had managed to get out, before she turned and had started off; she was to meet Lead Crow before they were shipped to Earth.

She was not where her thoughts were, her heart had been dreaming as always; of what she thought she had of a heart. She happened to be questioning her place, questioning her aim...was this right?

_'Yes...it is right, you did this for power, so live with the bed you've made of it. Stop whining!'_

Siren was brought before Lead Crow soon enough, as she had delved deep into her subconscious; but was brought back by her mind. Her mind loved to scold her and she really hated that, she was so bothered by it.

"We're going now, are you okay?" Lead Crowd quickly noticed the loss in her eyes, the distance that she had was a little forlorn almost; she was worried for her friendly rival. "We can't afford to fail Galaxia-sama." her voice was stern, trying to get the point across.

"Yes...I know." she said softly, nodding briefly as she and Lead Crow stood on the transporters.

The odd devices which used the very thing they were seeking out; Star seeds...it ran on impure star seeds; the remains of average denizens of a world crushed under Galaxia's fist.

Lead Crow didn't think twice about it as the machine went active, but Aluminum Siren...she passed a few thoughts the way of the perished; just a little word of mention from her.

"Gomen." she said before the teleporter activated.

Just like that, it was through and both Sailor Animamates were headed for their destination; Earth.

-- -- --

The youma on Earth were being once more vanquished from the land and from sight, some powerful force was acting alongside the Sailor Scouts; not one that had been noticed. But the prospect of the declining Negaverse forces was a pure sign of it.

No one had seen the change in light, or the existence of another Kinji on Earth. He worked only with one other and chose to keep it that way, his bow led the way for justice in the city of tokyo. He vanquished those with the power he had awakened, though not understanding...the Kinji well knew his way; his amazing powers were a blessing.

"By the honor of the Kinji, I will purify you." he said as he looked to the darkness of the evil before him, it wasn't a threat to purify the night...more the evils within the darkness. the Kinji bow in hand had still been in its earliest of stages, the glowing energy mass that portrayed his early use of his powers; though it would be known that this would change in time.

His powers were simply growing more and more in time and had not once failed him, as if he could do no wrong; but it was the haste of time pushing his actions that he stopped to reflect.

"What is going on..? There is something that forces these youma to come out...they free from the Negaverse...why?" he asked himself a question that he couldn't know an answer too. "Something more powerful...perhaps, that is why..." he was in some worry over that, more powerful than he?

He shook his head on that thought, if it were more powerful than him than the Sailor Scouts could face the evil; he was there to help and take down what he could.

"My past...it speaks to me of a great Kinji purging of the dark forces and yet...we lost, I will not sacrifice myself unless I truly must...instead I will show the darkness the heart and soul of a Kinji's full efforts.

He could sense something else and realized that he lacked any power...it just meant he had to reach his height and quickly, with the return of school it would push his mind to do both and that was what he needed. Just that kind of increase in action and tension.

He was trapped in the beginning efforts of this trail, trying to keep things from pulling over; if anything there would be a new kind of answer to put up for. He would seek a greater power to help him train quickly; none other than the great Prince Tsume himself, finding him would surely grant him the power to face this menace.

(End Chapter)

Chapter's end seems pretty simple, but its a prologue after all, I have yet to show the second warrior who will take up the end of this combat against the Sailor Animamates, dues to the fact this is an early intrusion; they will not clash with the Sailor Scouts.

These battles will be orchestrated of course my yours truly, I hope you come to enjoy the fruits of my labor.

Until the next time that you get to see me and the surprise chapter, I bid you adieu.

-Quentix


	2. Chapter: Scouting the Potentials

A/N: A hell of a period before I came with something good for this first chapter, this is the rough start folks, give me a small break for that xD, since starting is constantly difficult and it was a little tough to get this off the ground at first, but now I have just what I need; I will start to upstate regularly.

For those reading this tale, do understand that I am dumping the Animamates in much sooner than they ought to be mentioned or brought into the series so I will not be having them interrupt too much of the continuum here xD. It's gonna be a bit of a wild ride to put them in so early; since they would out power the Sailor Scouts a great deal, due to this I'm gonna have to make them a bit weaker as well.

If this is a problem, well I guess it is o.o; but I'm going to do it anyways, also yes if my character Keba has any fans, look forward to him being in this one as well, more from the Yuugou Banshou as well; see more of his friends in action.

Well with no further adieu; let's get back to this goings on shall we? On with the First official Chapter!

(End A/N)

Chapter 1: Scouting the Potentials, a chance meeting

"Aiyah! I'm late!" Aluminum Siren stumbled through the front doors of the Ginga TV building, though it was only her and Lead Crow, having no need for sleep didn't stop Aluminum Seiren from indulging herself in the thick of it; failure was unacceptable she knew it.

As she raced up the stairs she sighed and tried to understand her decision again...was it to live? No...it was for power she to this position, she had wanted power and wanted to be strong...now for as far back as she remembered; this was her choice in life and what she was pursuing out her need for this power. "I want to be real..." she said it now, she wished with her heart to be a Sailor Senshi, what was this..? Why was she not? She had betrayed someone...her heart; if she had one would have ached, but she just sighed at this point.

"Baka, you're late to work AGAIN!" Lead Crow's fist struck the back of her head, she looked out for her rather clueless rival, her eyes burning with irritation, here again was her rival in many a thing; including trying to gain Galaxia-sama's favor; and yet this girl proves her absent mind, she knew that though they had a number of years to come up with something, Galaxia-sama would be expecting the planet under their control; meaning that any Sailor Scouts they'd find would have to have their Sailor Crystals taken from them

"Oooww!" She yelped at the blow to the back of the head and rubbed her skull. "I wasn't late...honest, I just overslept a little bit..." She didn't seem to believe that was at all was considered late, she'd been punished by Galaxia for her foolish mistakes; ones like acting with some emotion about certain pieces of work, these thoughts were not becoming of one who worked under her.

"Galaxia-sama will not be pleased that you are faulting again; what did she do to you last time huh? Torture for these qualities that only weak fools show off, like these pathetic humans would." Lead Crow sneered at her now, being more than a little annoyed at her; but genuinely worried she was going to be so stupid about this work.

"I've decided to go to a human school!" Siren beamed and smiled at this point, having made the decision this morning when she woke up; she had at this moment been dressed in a morning bathrobe, but took it off. "Ha! Think I was still sleeping that late? No, I'm going to go into the human school around here and scout that way." Her grin was shut down, as another shot to the back of her head came from Lead Crow.

"Baka! Galaxia-sama didn't authorize any such actions did she?!" Lead Crow knew the deal; they were to pretend to be agents scouting for potential stars for their TV network, where did this nimrod get this idea from? It stunned the hell out of her in truth.

"I know but...Galaxia-sama's not here, I'm sure that she'll be satisfied with the results; anyone can have the crystals...it's not like we know who they are, or any ages...right?" Siren's tone was careful, but making sense which she knew would again stun her partner; some actual thought patterns that made sense?

"This...well, I suppose...it does give you a good chance...; but you'd better not screw up." Lead Crow seemed to agree with her that the idea had some merit, but she would easily frown on any such mistakes that she'd be known for making; be she her rival, Lead Crow had no actual malice for ditzy girl.

Her words came in sudden warning as she was meaning it for this fool to be safe and not to end up dust, as other companions of their little group had, they were down to four and she felt that was enough as far as a low number went, she didn't want to go losing someone that meant a little bit; perhaps she could call this dolt an actual friend.

"Well, I'm off to learn! See you later!" She skipped out of the door, she had actually already set this up and was transferred into Class 2 at the Middle school; she was lucky to have looked the part, fitting the role of a school girl pretty well, she seemed to be happily going off without a clue in the world.

"You'd better not screw up…though I'll be watching out for you." Lead Crow voiced her concern more a loud that she was gone, worry about her companion/rival screwing up her chance; she only hoped Galaxia-sama was too busy to check on them regularly.

--- Meanwhile at Middle School ---

Idano-sensei had looked over Siren and had adjusted his glasses, the evident fog having built up in his glasses as proof that she was a glad exception to the late rule today. "Ahem, welcome to our class as of this day; Miss Aya Reiko, Welcome to class 2." He gestured to the class, who then gave her a greeting worthy of being matched; giving her a brief nod and then ushering her off to her seat.

In the class, Itani looked up to the new girl, he noticed her strange aura at this point; she was giving off something that wasn't quite so normal, but he didn't say anything. _What's up with that girl..? Such a strange feeling I'm getting._

The kind of feeling that he wasn't sure how to point out really, was she some kind of a Sailor Senshi? The questions already began to rack up in his mind, before he realized that she was sitting right to his side, some few feet away separate by their desks. He was careful not to fall back and immediately ensured that his inner energies had lowered slightly, a kind of insurance against someone he wasn't going to be trusting yet.

"Hi there! I'm Reiko, what's your name?" her bubbly voice sounded, some joy and a smile on her face as she gave a light wave to him; luckily she wasn't yelling but it was hardly something to consider quiet.

He was caught off guard a bit; Itani wasn't expecting something so direct from this stranger. "The name's Itani, glad to meet you Reiko." His words were careful, the tone at least pleasant but it was in no way super inviting in that right he'd given himself to be defensive.

"So what happens in this class?" Reiko seemed absolutely clueless and to be truthful she was there was something about this boy; he seemed to be regular enough in his own right, but she saw nothing but some kind of a dull shimmer in his eyes, he was no potential. She figured she could use his help, to gain knowledge about the school life here.

"We learn from the teacher, you may wish to keep a bit quieter." His tone was quiet and still careful, he gestured to the teacher's eyes on them for a moment, before their instructor went on with the class instructions as they were still chatting.

"Learning…, okay I can do that…but I'm new here, do you think you can show me around Itani?" she was quick to ask him, looking at him with a polite smile.

"I don't think so, I have a number of things to do before second period starts, I have to meet with the Kendo team and have a quick chat with them." Itani's tone was as close to cold without being there, it was plain logic at this point; he didn't want to put himself in this strange girl's vicinity…but at the same time he realized that this was one way to check if his suspicions were right.

"Aww…pleeeasse?" Reiko's eyes beamed at him, she was intent on having this boy lead her around, she heard the logic in his tone; but she could have sworn she felt a chill from him, this boy did know the school…what exactly was Kendo? "I don't actually…um, know what Kendo is…, that's why I need lots of help." She said it truthfully.

"…Well I suppose, I can take you on the errands with me, then you can learn what they are...I'll show you the general areas of the school." Itani figured that something like this wouldn't hurt and that it might even be best, to get more of a feeling out of this girl; though that didn't mean he was going to be sure just how much he could trust someone that felt so strange. Her powers were her own, he could tell whatever she had that she wasn't good at hiding it; she seemed to be unaware of the powers, or so it seemed to him. _Unaware of her own skills? That is a possibility I suppose, but…what is this feeling I get? Some kind of danger?_

Something in his experience was telling him this girl was bad news, she seemed to be a kind and helpless kind of girl in that right, but what on earth was that supposed to mean? He was going to go with his gut right now in this case.

--In the Hall--

It was just after the end of class and Reiko had locked arms with Itani now, holding onto his hand with hers and leaning her head on his shoulder lightly while they walked; looking intently at whatever he had pointed to and gestured. She admired his hair it was really soft to lay your head on, and his grip was strong. She imagined he must've had really strong arms with the Kendo that he was getting involved in; still whatever that was it must have helped him right?

There was this flow of thoughts in her head, the one that made her blush was when she realized that she was thinking about the feature's of a human boy; she noted him that he wasn't special in anyway, he was some dull boy with no glow in his eyes, no ambition that she could note. _Business…Uh huh…I'll get the information about the school locations so I can frequent them. _Her thoughts seemed to refocus, though it didn't take her blush away.

"…And this is the gymnasium, where you'll be finding some of the clubs have meetings during school time when the club is inactive…say you alright?" he noticed her face was red and she was leaning a bit heavily into him now; she was in thought or something?

"Uhh…err…yes, I'm fine! Sorry about that, I did hear you; this is the gymnasium and where clubs meet, uh huh." She nodded intently as she had absorbed everything, even though she was thinking, her hearing was sharp and her memory was good so she imagined that she'd be fine to keep all of these places in mind.

"Well alright, now I've shown you the school, the other areas just happened to be on the way, wait here; I'm going to meet with the Kendo team now." Itani's tone suggested he was leaving; there of course he had also stepped from her side.

Though without any hesitation Reiko grabbed his hand again and beamed a smile as she took her position back at his side again.

"I want to meet the Kendo Club too!" Reiko beamed a soft smile, she meant that she wanted to meet them both as a student and to check them out, certainly there was something special about one of them right? She was going to take advantage of this now by reaching out to them this way.

"Eh..? I don't think we'll have the time to chat about stuff, we've got this brief moment to meet with one another and then go on." Itani's tone was something of some surprise, he maintained a bit of composure despite his small pink blush in the cheeks; he had ignored it the first time, but she was holding onto his arm again and was right in his space; semi-snuggled up against his side as she held his hand and leaned into him.

"Aww please? I really want to, besides I like your company; you're cute." Reiko said without any kind of secondary thought, she didn't think being truthful was a lie; sure he was a weak human boy, but that didn't affect the fact she thought he was cute.

"Fine, fine let's go." He said as he drew her along with him, heading in with a cool pace, ignoring her bubbly attitude as best that he could.

As they entered the gym, he looked to two of his fellow teammates immediately; they two of them sharing that dull gleam in their eyes at this point, for a moment that Reiko missed they passed a single to look to each other; a kind of warning from Itani.

"Who do we have here? Someone new I presume." the voice of their strangest member in the Kendo Club, the blind fighter Toku; whose ability to fight stunned many, his hearing had him on the team as a special case; there his cold logic was known for being to the point, his voice making no effort at kindness.

"Don't say it like that Toku, Hello there I am Keba Tsukino; 2nd in command of our Kendo Team, welcome." Keba's voice was kind and inviting, though something about him immediately made her blush.

"Hi! Yes I am new, I am Aya Reiko." Her smile beamed again as she bowed her head in polite greeting, a little blush in her cheeks now as she looked down. "D-Don't let me get in the way of your meeting." She said as she stepped back, just to the side a little bit.

"Thank you, we won't be too long; I'm glad you could make it, we welcome all visitors." Keba spoke again and smiled at her, it was almost an award winning smile to her; something that brought out his better qualities.

_What's this feeling? I am nervous now, that boy…he's gorgeous, that beauty is nothing that I've ever noticed before; such a great smile…but hey, why am I doing that again? I have work to do! They have nothing…just a dull gleam, they had dreams and they buried them already? Pah, worthless._

She was still blushing but it didn't stop her mind's cold logic from working, insulting the three boys that she was in the company of, even the blind one had a strange beauty about him; his coldness did turn her off to that a little, but she had to admit that he was a pretty boy to look at.

This of course didn't change Itani's thoughts about Reiko; she was quiet and backed off of the group, so he knew she wasn't listening to them right now. So he immediately began to voice his concerns to the fellow Banshou members. "I don't trust this girl, she is so innocent and adorable, her attitude is cute…she's so innocent and yet I trust my gut, something about her says she's wrong; everything about her, Is she a mastermind that's working to gain something from us?"

Toku gave an immediate grin that was on his face, nothing that could be heard; no…it could be seen though since he was serious about it the next minute. "You're going to keep an eye on this girl Itani, you…are gonna be the one to do it understand? I admit she seems strangely out of place because she seems to have some kind of power." Even he admitted to not knowing exactly what was with her.

"Then its settled, I know you'd like to question it; but we both know that Toku's right…you're going to be sticking with this girl okay? Become her friend and find out some secrets if she has them." Keba's order, as it were he was still the standing director of the group and could do so to give commands.

"You two…suck, but fine…I will." He said with a huff as he turned from both of his friends, coming back to Reiko and holding out his hand.

"Yay more to go and see!" she was eager in two senses to go do this, she was immediately wishing to go find more of the school out, what about this place made her feel so welcome? She knew that the students had no general clue; these boys with dull gleams had nothing special to offer, this made her give off a darkened look for a moment.

Though it faded away, it was something that Itani noted, _There is something odd about her…mind, seems to be in more places than one at once; she thinks so hard and then she lets it go._

He couldn't read her mind but it wasn't hard to tell that she was trying to focus something, trying to concentrate on whatever it was, this and struggling with her own thoughts on the regular moments which passed; though she seemed oddly clueless about her own mental strife.

Within the short time, Itani had showed her several more spots on the way to their next class; what surprise to him that they both had math next at the same period, she was happy to sit next to him as well; another odd coincidence that she didn't mind having.

"So...show me more? I mean like the Lunchroom and where to eat." her voice hid the joy of that, food...she got to eat food for free! Yes she was going to be free to go mad and eat the free buffet, her eyes twinkled at the mere thought of it and showed clearly within her eyes.

-- At the Infinity Academy --

It didn't seem that Aluminum Siren was alone at going to school, in that fact right now she was at the campus of the Infinity Academy, a place where she thought she might find potentials, this going far beyond just the general High School; this itself was a place for potentials.

_'Tch...I guess this place will do for a place to be for me to search, though I don't know how Galaxia-sama expects that we will find anything going to school.'_ Lead Crow's thoughts were just her own, things she never let break the silence of her mind.

She looked over the Fuku she'd been in while walking down the hall, she at least liked the colors of the Top and fuku bottom. _'Who'd have guessed that humans have some kind of taste? These are my colors.'_

As the top was a black color tone and the fuku base a maroon color, she found herself liking it; this was what made who she was. Why Lead Crow believed with or without a Starseed you were a person.

She saw the boy leaning against the lockers, well she had come early and wasn't too surprised...but so far he was the only one different than the other people she had come across. Though his spark..what she saw in his eyes was nothing but a dull glint.

"Eh..?" she said to herself, taking a second look at the boy's body, there was no ambition there...just this dull sense of space that immediately made her senses shiver, she drew back and shook her head. That was a strange moment for her; it was the first time she'd ever seen such...defeat in a person.

"Pathetic human...no ambition; his Starseed is worthless." she huffed to herself, she wasn't going to waste her time even checking it since she knew.

Though she ignored him now, she found that the boy was following her towards the class; she was in Class 5, did that mean..? He was as well? Great, she shuddered to think that she'd have to put up with his pitiful aura for the rest of her time here.

Though she simply ignored the senses of hers and went on to put on her best smile, she entered the class and had looked to her new sensei, going to human school...yay.

"Greetings Imada-sensei, I am Karasuma Akane." she bowed her head lightly to the teacher and had stepped back while he looked over the papers that Galaxia-sama had written her up, of course she was from out of Kyoto's school district and transferred here; it was a fair trade off in her eyes really, Galaxia-sama gets her in and she proves herself to her Mistress.

"Welcome to Class 5, we are happy to receive you." Imada-sense had said before gesturing her to sit at her seat, she had sat down for the moment and felt a familiar feeling on her back; it was that familiar dull glint she'd felt from in the hall.

_'Oh no..., not him...' _she let off a small sigh and sat down, though he was looking at her with a smile; she found it oddly comforting this time through, different from the smile in the hallway.

"Greetings Akane-san, I am Saido Hijamura, and I am glad to meet you." his voice was eloquent and polite, she could deal with this boy if he was such a nice human; beneath her in his existence but still...a nice boy was someone that she could talk to. She began to figure out one way already, how she could use her new association with this boy to get around this school. She did realize that she knew nothing about it, this campus was odd to her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

What was it about the Academy itself that made her feel like something was watching her always? It made her skin crawl, she thought she was the crushing force that would put shame to the planet's existence; and yet...she couldn't deny this force was intense and powerful, from the impressions she got.

"Do you think that you could take me and show me the campus Hijamura-san?" Akane spoke in her softest voice and kindest voice that should could muster up.

"Oh course, it will be my pleasure to help you." Hijamura's tone was that of someone rather gracious, but his mind was working and fast since he had things to keep in mind. His first things about coming to this school had been that there would be an element of danger; something he chose to immerse himself in in order to find action, no…it was to eliminate the threat that he found.

-After Class-

Immediately after class now Hijamura was leading her down the hall and showing her the campus to the best of his ability; he'd been there at most a day or two longer than her, yet still had checked out most of the school to the best of his ability; it was of course to keep some key observations in mind and that much was a course best kept for few people.

He noted the strangeness behind Miss Akane, her aura wasn't entirely fitting her actions; as shown here he wasn't ready to trust who she was, in fact he was quite sure that he should be challenging who she was.

_'Those powers are far too strong for someone like her not to have felt them, on the contrary…she seems to wear it like a mantle, something she's proud of, though her innocent game is pretty good. Nothing but prey for the wolf it seems…but this prey has some fangs of her own.' _The thoughts of a veteran hunter with his memories intact, it seemed to be assured that he was a very serious wolf indeed.

But this was hardly the point in seeming that he was alone in his own mindset; in any fact it seemed to be that he wasn't the only one with his attention sharply focused on the other.

"I have to thank you Hijamura-san, I was almost sure that I would be stuck roaming the halls and trying to figure things out; I figure that it might be difficult in truth." Akane's voice spoke with truthness, she had meant it.

_'So it seems I can thank this boy, but why do I still feel like I should worry now..?I saw the glint and it still remains, but my senses are still going wild…hmph; I may get rid of this boy yet.' _The annoyance of Akane's mind didn't seem to be leaving her, in that fact she was very serious about her mind; she was annoyed now but didn't let it show, since she let it go with her breath, making sure it didn't grow anymore.

She admired the boy for this thing, whatever he was hiding…he was amazing at keeping it hidden from her; she was most keen in her senses and couldn't place it really. Even now she was observing the boy's uncanny beauty and really not noting much of it to herself.

"Has anyone told you that you have a nice eyes?" her words came as a shock to them both, but she smiled after; perhaps the smile was a bit cheesy but she had let an observation slip and had to let it be shown because it was true to her at least. _'Wow…losing control on holding back thoughts much?' _ she scolded herself for that slip.

"Um…No, thank you for that though Akane-san." That was a sign of some surprise to him, even the tone had showed this to be the case; he wasn't sure what she was getting at. The surprise was still remaining though.

As it was being let go, Hijamura stopped at the lunchroom as the bell rang.

"This is where we eat lunch." He mentioned it and had gestured for her to follow. "We are free to go outside and eat on the green." His tone was that of someone still inviting, though as he turned away; those amber-like eyes glinted with a killer instinct, watch the enemy closely…that was the point.

While the tour went on, both were watching each other and keeping note of any actions, but…was there more than that? Both would have to see it through to find that answer out.

(End Chapter)

Well, I hope this is a change on the manner, quite something that I put work into, I hope those readers of this fic will also check out the other fanfiction. While separate ideas, this will show you some more of the Yuugou Banshou's activities and what their about. Also, the mysterious Kinji of mine will be showing up later.

I hope to give you guys some quality content, until then adieu.

-Quentix


	3. Chapter: Clash of Ideals

Disclaimer: Just a quick notice, I don't own Sailor Moon characters or any of the elements tied to the show. Naoko Takeuchi is the writer, but she's influenced me greatly here in my creating of the Banshou Hyoujinken Yuugou; they I do own (in some semblance, since I created them right? xD) So if you have questions about them, message me or something. o.o

A/N: Well it's been a while hasn't it? I intend to make something of this story, the reason it takes so long to update?

I've been trying to develop more personalities in Lead Crow and Aluminum Seiren, as you know their being totally dedicated to evil didn't seem to be the case. Obviously by that point they really had no choice, and never got to develop anything. So consider this fic a 'what if…' they had that chance to be more? I hope that you as readers of this fic will give this idea a real chance; I think the idea holds some merit.

Anyhow, it's more that I've been drawing out what could happen here, since I am effectively throwing several layers of enemies together into one big mess; I have to be careful not to overlap things that shouldn't happen. As of such, the Sailor Scouts (at least the Inners) won't be having much of a place in the story; aside from cameos now and then. But as things stand, the Inners aren't equipped to face off against Galaxia's forces; so I'll not put them in danger.

But that doesn't mean this won't be interesting, as one can surmise that while Queen Beryl was actively trying to wake Metalia, you can imagine that Galaxia was off conquering planets. So I intend there to be many evils at work: in particular the Dark Kingdom, Death Busters, and of course the stars of this story; Aluminum Seiren and Lead Crow. I think it will be interesting, for such a clash to take place, since it won't happen anywhere else right? I will be using the Banshou (a group I created) to both battle the dark forces and provide Galaxia's scouts some competition. I hope it rolls out good, let's get this show started shall we?

(End A/N)

Chapter 2: Clash of Ideals, Seiren's change of heart

There was nothing right about these girls from the start, it became more clear as the Banshou held their emergency evening; as of now it had been about of week of observation, with members Itani and Hijamura closely watching the actions of the two stranger transfer students close. It was enough that both had their suspicions, but still there had been no negative actions taken against either of the girls yet; it was more that they wanted some kind of proof before acting.

"This is outrageous; why not just let me rip my sword into her? She's obviously the enemy; it's as simple as that to end all dangers of it right now." Hijamura was annoyed by Keba's incessant whining about 'doing things right' and 'by the code of the Banshou', this Wolf had smelled her blood and wanted to taste it. He could do battle with her and see if she was worthy of all of this 'press' she was getting about being a foe.

Though the word was quickly backed up by Toku's wise words, he normally was the cold one, right next to Hijamura in such a matter; but for once he was agreeing with Keba whole heartedly.

"And if you spill innocent blood by chance Hijamura? Your family would be dishonored, just think of that before you draw your sword. I know you're ruthless to enemies, but you're not heartless; figure out her true purposes first. If there's a greater threat here than just her, do you understand? We must find out of our enemies and what they want most of all." Toku had addressed the problem and gave a solution, much to Hijamura's disappointment.

Itani was quiet about things and appeared to be in thought. He seemed to be trying to figure her out, just who was Aya Reiko? She was a sweet girl on one level and also on some layer below he felt that she was something darker, maybe confused was the right word that his mind had chosen; there was something about her that didn't really add up and he wasn't sure as to what it really was. Just that he had some way of finding out, he was going to for the sake of himself and the Banshou.

"Itani? Did you hear what I said?" Keba's voice ran to his close friend, which snapped him back to attention. He clearly missed what had been said.

"Yes Keba, I know you want me to find out who she is and the purpose with which she asks so many questions; what her true intentions are and what backing she has." He said as he looked at Keba, he did have a good idea of the ideas that his good friend wanted.

"Also, to be careful when you get close to her; we are all human and linking with a stranger to find out things about them often brings one closer to them naturally." He was warning from something he had seen many times before.

"I will be careful." He said as he rose from his seat, looking to his watch now; he just remembered that he promised Aya that he'd be there and help her study for the test tomorrow. It seemed he was already getting close, though not for the same purposes discussed today.

Though there was silence as the group parted ways for the time being, it was clear that their other members were watching carefully and were making judgments in their own minds as well.

--Later at Genma House Apartments--

Waiting for her study date, Aluminum Seiren was a little nervous about inviting the boy to her and Lead Crow's shared apartment. While it wasn't a matter of letting him into her room, it was a matter for her of her partner getting angry at her for acting too…human. She found herself enjoying the time at school and even pushing herself to becoming one of the better students in the math class as well.

"I rather like it all…" she said admittingly to herself, though she knew inside…it was all a hoax; she wasn't a student and was going to instead end up checking more of the school tomorrow. But she had to…to be a student as well, there was no avoiding it since she'd found nothing up to this point.

The blue haired maiden sighed to herself, she deep inside her heart wished to be free…did she still have one? A pang of guilt shooting into her heart, did she regret what she had to become a Senshi? No…she grasped for power, because she knew resisting was futile. It did seem that things weren't going to be changed by this, she couldn't have second thoughts.

'_I know what I was doing when I did it, I know I was becoming a traitor for this power; how can this place do this to me?'_ she sighed deeply, trying to regain her composure. Such a small planet and yet it had the strangest effects on her, as if…she were gaining some sense of this…humanity as they called it?

She shot up, straightening out her uniform as she headed to the door, hearing the knock again on it; could he have meant what he said and really come?

"Coming!" She said in a rather melodic tone, she had to keep up this cheeriness around him; such a thing was just who she was both in personality and as a student.

However when she opened the door, she'd find a familiar face looking at her as if she were a moron.

"What's with the door being locked? You know that nothing's going to happen." Lead Crow said, inquisitively watching her rival and her actions in general.

Wasn't she getting a little too comfortable in her actions as a student? She shook her head at her jubilance, why was she so happy all of a sudden? This job had to go smoothly or they'd never be forgiven by Galaxia-sama.

"I heard there were thieves around, so I locked the door; it's better to be safe than sorry." Alumnium Seiren answered without hesitation.

Though quickly, Lead Crow's palm found the back of her partner/rival's head and sent the blue haired bumbler forward holding the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for? I'm just keeping our things safe you know!" she said in her defense, rubbing her head while looking at Lead Crow who gave her a serious look. "What?" was the question that followed from her lips, she was genuinely confused.

There were a few moments of some silence while Lead Crow seemed to be gathering her coolness, she couldn't stay mad at the rather cute and innocent expression on her partner's face, but this was important and nothing that could afford to be happening right now.

"Don't get used to this life…Aluminum Seiren, don't let 'their ways' get to you, we are not human and we owe them nothing. If a thief comes, simply extinguish him, we have senses far sharper than any human; if you think that some little petty weak human can harm us then you need to wake up and quickly." Lead Crow said this seriously, almost with a harsh understanding of the situation; she hoped to bring her rival back to reality.

However, Lead Crow's words weren't taken wholly to heart; Aluminum Seiren had something to say to her. Did it seem that Seiren had some kind of mind in that head of hers? Or perhaps it was just the troubled mentions of the humans getting to her, this world could do that to someone and that was something that she clearly found to be the case.

"N-No, that's not really it. I actually think that if we don't fit in, then we'll fail Galaxia-sama. We'll be sniffed out as the enemies, if this planet truly has protectors we will run into a league of resistance. Therefore, Lead Crow you need to become more in touch with yourself there; discover this humanity even if…it's just a mask." She seemed to want something in her ambition.

It became more than clear that things weren't going to be different than the way, there wasn't any true sense of the word being spoken and for a moment it seemed Lead Crow let what she said go to her head; she considered it seriously for the moment that she looked into herself, was this what she had truly wished for? Did she wish for nothing at all? Did she not want to follow her ambitions, yes! She had her ambitions and she wasn't going to put up with it, she glared at her counterpart and finally decided on what to say.

"As that may be, you are not to let it go to your head, this is no vacation and this is no time to rest; Galaxia-sama is counting on us. While she conquers the stars, we will take this planet in her name and be ready for her, with the Starseeds of those planetary protects; there appear to be a full fleet of them. As far as word has it, one for every planet." She seemed to be moving onto business.

However there was nothing else passed between the two, for Aluminum Seiren fully intended to take advantage of where they were, what they were doing…she decided that as she did her job, it was harmless to enjoy herself; and hearing the doorbell gave her some sense of peace, she had a friend coming over.

"Coming!" She said with a light smile, obviously it was enough that she knew to figure that this was out of her hands. She took back her smile and some dignity of the moment that she had before, this wasn't going to end as it usually did for her she decided.

As the door opened, she looked to her friend with a wider smile now; obviously it was the way that she wished it to be most of all, something at least friendly in this area. He was really a sweet boy, albeit some worthless human he was still cute.

"Itani-kun, come in please!" she said as she ushered him in, and hurried him into her room; obviously it was more that she didn't want her rooming mate to meet the boy, she practically shoved him into the room and had shut the door behind her.

"Something wrong?" he asked her after turning to face her, though he noted that she shook her head at that mention of his question.

"No, not at all! I've just been frustrated with my work and my roomie isn't making this easier on me." She said as she looked to her book and pointed.

Well as the two settled down to talk about her work, she decided several things over in her mind, there was no reason not to be as human as she could as long as she considered who she was inside; and least on her mind was the mission. When she felt a glint, then she'd have a look to find out who the special person was.

--In Lead Crow's room--

She seemed to pouting over the fact that she and Aluminum Seiren had such a disagreement, who was her more foolish friend/rival to take some stupid stand against her? She was only down here for a week, while Lead Crow could admit that she had changed after coming to Earth and living here for about a week.

She could yet to believe that her partner in crime was getting so attached to acting like a human, was it really so charming? By now, she'd become friends with that strange young man Saido Hijamura; he was very dangerous for a human. She found him to be rather interesting in that capacity, he had this strange aura about him that she still couldn't figure out.

"Well I suppose, going out tonight will help me understand what she sees in humans." She said with a light sigh, as she went to shower and get ready for her 'date' with Hijamura; for some ungodly reason she had agreed to it and now she was going to stay committed to it, though it felt so much more like a burden than something for fun.

So something about the human spirit was attractive and even the duller humans seemed to have some sense of appeal, she did happen to appreciate his directness and an attitude that rivaled her own. She found that Hijamura was a very stern individual and took many things seriously; though only things that merited such attentions.

_'Obviously he considers me worth such attention.' _She instantly attributed this to herself, perhaps it was just ego; but she liked how he asked her out and didn't make any attempt to make small talk. She found that to be very intriguing, since she'd read a lot about humans who were nervous and 'beat around the bush' whatever that meant…she found his attitude hard to say no to, she liked looking at his face; even as far to say she was a little fond of it since they shared nearly every class of the day with one another.

And even though she didn't want to say anything to herself about it, this was clear enough that even she was drawn to the human spirit; albeit someone who was more serious in his own right. She also made sure that Aluminum Seiren and her were supposed to keep who they were secret, which at first she found to be a joke; but now she clearly understood it more.

"Annoying little humans want to know everything about you…" she murmured to herself as she got into the shower; now this was something that she enjoyed about pretending to be human.

Like any good thing, a shower was something gracious to her body; often she felt overworked and the hot water just ran down her back, over her neck and seemed to caress her body in such a soothing way; it helped her to loosen up. While she found no reason to think of him, her mind was still lurking on Hijamura and what they were going to be doing tonight; even she had to wonder where he was going to be taking her tonight.

--Back in Seiren's Room--

Seiren was very much enjoying her company, she was happy to hear his little explanations; which were funny little ditties or poems that helped him remember the way to solve the math problems. She found herself watching his every movement and was paying a fair deal attention more to him than the work; with his help she was getting it…but something wasn't quite right in her eyes. She really didn't notice the softness of the bed anymore, which was the thing that she usually enjoyed very much.

She tried to think about it and simply it made her blush when she thought about it too hard, what was it about this boy that was drawing her attention? She gently put a hand on Itani's as he crossed over a problem, the last one she wanted to hear really; she was readily more curious about what this was that had to do with him.

"Well- yes? Did you need me to explain something?" he asked her, of course by this time he was on this last problem; only to be stopped just at the end, so he was curious as to why she stopped him.

Of course Aluminum Seiren didn't have any experience in this case, so naturally she approached it as she would approach Lead Crow for an answer.

"Why are you so pretty to look at? What about your face is it that has me focused there, I like…your eyes." She said in a very forward manner, stating to him exactly what it was she was feeling and what it was that was distracting her.

To her surprise he gave her no real reaction at first, though she saw his cheeks turn a dark red; she found herself wanting to know exactly what that was…she'd done that a few times. Her fingers strummed along his cheeks, as she drew closer to him; while she noticed that Itani was retreating to keep some minor distance between them. She kept her hands there and gave chase to him, knowing that her bed wasn't that big; he'd end up against the headboard.

And that was exactly what Itani found himself pressed against, while she wasn't holding him in a very firm manner; it was the sheer fact that he was pressed back and found Seiren's body resting against his lightly, while she wasn't in his lap; he felt her right up near his side and glancing into his eyes.

"Aya-san…" he looked away from her, blushing a little harder now; did she really like him that much?

"Yes? I mean what is it…I can't place it Itani-kun, but your lips to have a charm, they're very full." She said as she drew her face closer to his; she was drawing upon something that she felt exciting her more.

What was this human feeling that raced through her body? It electrified her system to feel it, touching this boy's face and feeling his warm cheeks grow hotter at her compliments made her giggle; right now it didn't seem there was anything else was important to her right now, it was just where she was now.

"A-Are you…going to…kiss me?" he asked her softly, she was close enough that her lips were less than a few inches from his own; he was almost hoping in some way. She was cute…no beautiful. He knew that he admired her, for being so bubbly and so free seeming by her attentions; she found the smallest things important and wanted to watch things that caught her eye for a long period of time.

She didn't answer him in words, instead now she pressed her fingers a little more into his cheeks, was that her heart racing? She let their lips press together slowly, felt that small press of her lips against his lips; before she felt the magic ignite in that moment. A surge of electricity racing throughout her body caused her to free up, holding the kiss and not moving.

_'Am I flying? Wow…it feels so good. Mmm…see?! See Lead Crow?! I told you it was worth it!'_ she said in chiming to herself in a victorious manner, she hadn't honestly cared that she didn't know everything about him; she did like looking at him and being in his company, that was enough to insist of this kind of closeness for her.

For one long moment that felt like a wonderful eternity for her, she held the kiss and let her hands slide to his shoulders; she held this dear boy to her and embraced the kiss, though finding herself suddenly with a loss for breath. She broke away from the kiss and rested against his chest, still her legs off to the side of his waist while she cuddled into him; it seemed to seal the deal for her.

"Aya-san…I don't…I mean, does this mean that…we're dating?" his voice sounded confused, Itani was very lost with the actions that had just gone on, this meant a great deal of it to him that she was going to getting much more attention from him obviously.

She looked at him and let her face move to look up in thought, though it only lasted a sheer moment. It seemed that Seiren was fast to make up her mind, she didn't want to let that feeling go away; as it was here she kissed him again now only for a moment before grudgingly breaking the kiss.

"Yes." She chimed in the answer she was sure he wanted to hear, she seemed content resting against him; enjoying the warmth of his body and letting herself settle in against his form.

"Well I should get going though, I mean…you know to go home." He said it with another blush, feeling her hands grasp softly at his shirt.

"Do you…really have to go? Y-you could sleep over you know? I mean…won't you?" she was trying not to let it go, she felt his warmth and the sensation of her first kiss; she didn't want to let it go for anything, even if she had to claw to keep it.

"Um…" he took a moment to think about this logically, he doubted that anything would really happen further than this. He found her curiosity to be highly cute, though a little strange.

In truth he was rather tired of sleeping in that dank old house, no real parents…just a house and some large empty spaces that people called rooms lurking about in that two story house. He shared it with several other Banshou members, who rarely themselves returned home. He knew they were doing the duties of a Banshou and took little time to interact with the very people they protected. So with a thought of it, he seemed to feel annoyed with that whole thing; his answer reflected a new sense of defiance he would take this once.

"Sure, I'll stay here with you Aya-san." He said as he looked at her, smiling lightly at his new girlfriend; wow…that was a shock that he never thought he'd live to see.

The day that he actually took a girlfriend, who was so the pursuer in this case; she was bubbly and cute, yet still forward and direct about certain things. But overall had a strange innocence to her that seemed to be something to look out for in one way.

"Yay! Good! You'll stay right here, with me in the bed." Obviously she wasn't caring to be 'modest' in the human sense, she had her warmth and that was the end of it. This was something that Lead Crow could understand…later, when she left with her new human boyfriend; she couldn't wait to rub it in her face.

However she had no knowledge of Lead Crow's agreed date with the boy from her academy, things were quickly changing for not just one Sailor Animamate but both it seemed; a swift change indeed.

(End chapter)

How's that for one hmm? I'd thought of giving Aluminum Seiren a little more defiance with her actions, she is bubbly and very cute I think when she's munching down all her food. But I also would like to think, if not pressured by Galaxia directly; that she wouldn't exactly pay her duties much attention.

She reminds me of Usagi in that regard hence the avoiding work if she could, while Lead Crow reminds me a lot of Rei Hino in that regard. Very fiery and snappy, caring and still rude in ways also. I am making her resistant to embracing any humanity; though I figured some 'petty human' of her caliber might catch her attention.

If you think this is interesting, then give me a holler!

Please Review; let me know what you think of it.

Until the next time, I bid you adieu.

-Quentix.


	4. Chapter: Blossoming Emotions

A/N: Long time no speak readers, I know it's been an even longer while since I've tried to keep up with this tale, but since I finally have a working construct on ideas, this story is coming back with a nice little vengeance; don't worry about it being dead, since I've no plans to leave this fic dead in the water. I intended something when I started this and I finally have found that vision once again. So without further adieu, welcome to the next installment of Painful Tolls of the Heart.

(End A/N)

---

Chapter 3: Blossoming Emotions and the Vise of Servitude

Now for about the past week Seiren had been dating Itani and each night for her had been a new experience, she was caring less and less about her duties and seemed to no longer be interested in a duty that made her…well act a way that was less to her nature. She knew that she wasn't human, she had no right to be here or to feel this way; this was not fair to her…gods it wasn't fair at all.

"So tell me…Zeus-sama? Why do I feel this way? This one boy…I feel so many things different, it was nothing that I've ever felt before?" Seiren's words were coming to her as she lay on her back looking up at the ceiling, once more finishing the current homework from history class that was focusing on the figures of Human Mythology from the choice of the month; the center of focus being Greece.

She was finding herself lost in amazement to the world of humans and though she'd still been doing her job and looking for that special starseed while out here, she was careful with the humans, far more than she'd ever been in her life. She was trying to wonder to herself, why did she care so much all of a sudden?

She had suddenly been burdened by a league of weights that were hitting her from what she'd done on her world long ago, how long was it now..? She cringed at the thought and closed her eyes, putting her head under her pillow as if she could escape the overall way she felt by hiding.

'_I…I don't know anymore! Please…leave me alone, I am sorry…gods…yes Greek gods I am sorry, I swear I am…why does it ache? I'm not supposed to have…to feel this.'_ Her mind cringed under the pressure of something she hadn't felt since she made her decision.

She frowned suddenly, was she so weak? She felt helpless and needed something, she wanted to feel warmth, so she curled up in her blanket and just held it tightly, as if the blanket could protect her from a past that she crafted by her own hands. Yes, she knew she was a traitor to her world, she betrayed her senshi for power…she wanted desperately to have a power that was greater than herself and for that she gave her servitude to _her, _to that woman who even now coldly sat in her chair and would not care. Seiren had always known what would happen with failure, she'd watched it with Sailor Iron Mouse, who failed Galaxy and was backhanded and given only one more chance. No one could fail Galaxia-sama or risk no longer existing anymore.

'_So now what? I have…this power and I'm afraid, I don't have a heart…I'm just as pointless as she is, I am a worthless wretch.'_ She felt more tears come to her eyes as she buried her face in her bed; why did…everything have to be so cruel?

As if she hadn't known about this and hadn't know what was going through her mind and soul? She felt this aching pain from the center of her chest and shook her head into the bed.

"Aphrodite-sama…why, d-did...you help me find this boy? I…I care so much, I-I really do!" she suddenly cried as she shed the blanket.

She sat up on her bed and knocked her homework from the bed without paying it much mind, she had all but finished it since it was easy knowledge for her to acquire; yes…_that boy_ he was so special to her and she knew that he was.

"I don't know that human word, but I feel it, what you are and that I need that boy. I know…I know what I've done is wrong, I am not worthy of what powers I have; but…but…n-no! I don't care anymore." She said as she stepped off of the bed.

Even now she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but for the past week now since she had been with this boy, feelings had come to her and she was experiencing the wonders that they were, this was indeed something that was beyond her and she knew that she was enjoying what she felt. She didn't care anymore about her duty; she cursed that woman's name and decided something.

Seiren was going to challenge her fate, one she knew that couldn't be escaped…working for Galaxia would get her what happiness? What did it really bring her? Her world had fallen no thanks to her and she had been granted stolen powers, this was a disguise…and so what? She knew what she desired…a wish she knew she wasn't worthy of and yet here, she was focusing on something that made her feel that she had a right and that she certainly had the worth.

"I…I will fight for this world…I swear it upon my empty shell, I have these feelings even without a…heart, I have no Starseed that I can offer for this world, but I can use my body…let me fight for this place. I have feelings, I cry…and I even weep for my atrocities, I am not worthy of anything this world has to offer; including that boy. Itani…he knows that I care about him, but no…he does not know that I…I am stricken by Cupid-sama's arrow." She smiled in a jubilant way; oh she was absolutely terrified now.

She knew that it was only a matter of time before Galaxia-sama found her way, she would hide her insurrection for now; Seiren was no fool, not half as much as she merely let herself go with the flow and even though she truly didn't understand some things; there was indeed no way that she was going to let this stop her.

Seiren would have to train hard, maybe she had more than those powers given to her by these bonds, these golden bands that let her steal a starseed…she felt guilty and looked down at the ground. She ignored where she knew the bonds were and heard the doorbell go off, her heart raced…and she instantly smiled, shedding her turmoil from earlier; she would gladly face it later, if this were that boy she would go there to him and rest in his arms, the warmth of his touch.

When she reached the door she opened it up and smiled.

"O-oh Itani-kun! I-O-oh, um…hi Lead Crow." She said with a somewhat disappointed tone, she wasn't upset to see her friend but she was bummed out. Lead Crow was the one person closest to her out of everyone that worked on the team constructed by Galaxia-sama, yes she still called that woman her master; she had made herself a victim of servitude but it would not stop her wish or now her new ambition, she would fight for Itani.

--From Lead Crow's POV—

Her eyes focused on her friend's face and spotted something hidden beneath that mask there, the smile was there as always and sure she was pleasant, but there was something that was lurking beneath her usual feelings.

"Itani-kun? You sound so human, you'd better quit that you know; we have a job to do." She said as she looked at Seiren and gave her a warning tone, this was no time to be messing around.

She had been doing some serious research on things on this planet and found that there were a multitude of things that she and Seiren were going to have to watch out for while they were keeping a low-profile on this world. She found out about the Dark Kingdom, apparently some kind of old enemy of the original kingdom that was on the moon; she was still finding things out in fragments but was finding it all rather intriguing.

"It appears that there are a multitude of Starseeds here, I think Galaxia-sama will be impressed if we can grab them; though there are a lot of other creatures here, who are led by this being called Beryl, some kind of Queen. She might have a powerful Starseed as well…hmm." Lead Crow was trying to work this whole thing out, while she and Seiren if seen could definitely pass for Senshi due to their powers; she was wondering if it would serve them to help these planetary senshi?

She knew that she was going to have to do everything for Seiren, but she'd make sure that she didn't fail and displease Galaxia-sama. She knew that her friend was a ditz, but she was a worthy opponent in that way, and there was just so much to consider. She wrote it up in her report for Galaxia-sama, when she called for it; she would send this compounded information and hope they had more time.

She noticed that Seiren was off in another world, looking past herself and obviously thinking about that boy, it was getting on her nerves really; she swatted her friend upside the head and looked at her with a stern but worried look.

"Honestly Seiren, why are you letting that boy occupy your time so much? We're supposed to be searching you know? You've been worried with acting human more and more, it's rather pathetic to see, so give it a rest. I 'd suggest focusing less on your work and less of your time worrying about being a human." She finished and watched to her disappoint that Seiren gave her a half-hearted nod.

She was honestly worried that her friend/rival would be destroyed for this; she was focusing on her humanity and showing that boy a good time, she knew that holding up appearance was a good thing but this was not the way that it should be done. And certainly that boy Hijamura was occupying some of her time, but not to the way that Seiren was letting this boy Itani hold her up. Lead Crow was seeing this boy on and off in her spare time, while she'd been searching humans that she imagined might have possibly been with starseeds; she didn't have to waste any time changing to attack them as she found these Dark Kingdom Youma would show up and a senshi would show up to fight them.

Lead Crow had been wary of the senshi but was being careful about her approach since she and Aluminum Seiren were actually the advanced force to show up here, now they needed to find a way they could get this Dark Kingdom out of the way; honestly seeking energy from humans was a waste, they had little to none and that was what she had been sensing with these fools attacking so often.

"What folly." She said with a sneer, these beings were really second-rate soldiers she decided.

She was going to find a way to finish the foolish kingdom off herself and didn't need any second-rate senshi warriors to do it, she could do it herself and that was something that she'd gone and decided some time ago; it would be a waste of time otherwise not to deal with it herself. Her train of thought was broken by the sounds of a conflict, another pathetic youma to get in her way? Maybe it would help her pass the time; she'd just go and toy with the idiotic youma soldier following a fool's orders.

As she turned the corner she cursed when she realized who it was that was under attack.

"Stupid boy…what the hell does he think he can do? He's challenging the creature with a wooden sword; right…idiot's in the kendo club, stereotypical male." She rolled her eyes and decided she'd get him out of this first before doubling back and breaking this stupid creature.

Though she never stopped to guess why? When the thought came to her mind she had already made it up and simply justified herself through word in her mind.

_'It's so I can take that Starseed and have that as a memento, he's interesting for a human I admit'_ this she said to herself while pretending to be scared; yeah it was a dull thing she hated…to be so girly.

As Lead Crow hit the youma in the back with a trash can lid she found, she used her strength to make the creature flinch; though her face was hinting at her fear, her mind was totally straight on what she was doing.

"Hijamura, what the hell is this thing? Run!" it didn't make a whole lot of sense in her suddenly showing up, though she really didn't care as she was going to just use the age old fact 'I was passing by and I saw this thing attacking you, couldn't leave you here…' blah blah blah, it was all pointless chatter but as long as it got him to move off.

As Hijamura noticed the monster flinching violently from the shot, he didn't question it at first and took her hand. Though he knew from experience of him slicing the monster's face with his bokken that it didn't feel pain easily, she was a lot stronger than she looked wasn't she? In his mind this made her more suspicious and he knew to trust his instinct.

He didn't say a word as he followed her lead in escaping the monster that was still stunned in pain, she took him away from it and so he had nothing to say about that, she knew the streets of Tokyo as well as he had; well he figured that was expected from someone as efficient as her in school and so he had no complaints about that.

He wasn't about to complain about it, though he knew as the monster cut them both off in the alleyway and with no place to go…this would not end pretty.

"You pathetic mortals, I'll crush you both for marking my beauty and harming me!" it was clear at how vain the monster was, the youma stepped forward flexing beastly muscles and bearing claws that were intended to shred them both while draining their energy.

While the monster talked Lead Crow couldn't help but prod the monster's pride, she couldn't help herself.

"Beauty? Oh please, you going to the beauty salon for a straight week with treatments couldn't do a thing for those terrible nails and that bad skin." She seemed fearless when speaking, not at all worried about the creature's anger.

Hijamura paid this close attention while holding the bokken before him and preparing to transform…obviously he wouldn't let them both die, but this wouldn't go well if this foolish girl kept her prodding the youma she was going to be dead and soon.

Lead Crow threw danger into the wind, she was going to incinerate this monster and then be rid of her little guest, though she admitted it was a pity since she had enjoyed his dangerous nature; in another time maybe she'd have allowed him to be her consort if she didn't kill him for being obnoxious.

"Hijamura Banshou, Henshin!" he brought the kendo bokken before his chest and then thrust it out as his body ignited in an ominous glow, as his transformation began.

At the same time Lead Crow leapt into the air and transformed, ever similarly to the general senshi transformation, it was a disguise to help hide who she and Seiren really were. "This game ends, Coronis Henshin!" she chose the names of her home world and transformed.

The youma understood this meant two victims with immense, they both transformed and this meant that she was going to pull them apart. She didn't care about the fact that there was two of them, one mocked her and scarred her face, while the other sliced her with a blade of wood.

After the transformations there was only a moment of brief surprise before Sailor Lead Crow and counterpart, the newly transformed Hijamura now held one very powerful katana in his hands, and a garb ever similar to that of the late-Shinsengumi of Edo period. Even now his long hair was seen for all it was, spilling across his shoulders and down his back, it was surprising to Lead Crow to see such a change.

"I knew it…I knew you were different than the rest of these pitiful people, you couldn't fool me for a second." Lead Crow's voice obviously pretending not to be impressed.

She found him surprising and that she preferred this look for him compared to his civilian attire, she stood ready with her whip gripped tightly and her eyes focused on his, ignoring the youma that was standing in the nearby foreground. She was gazing into the eyes of a young man that despite his age would kill at the showing of a moment's notice; she felt her interest growing more in this boy.

Hijamura's grin was cold and that look of a hunting wolf lay there in his cold eyes, he held the sword back in a ready grip with one hand just over the dull side of the katana. The famous stance of a Shinsengumi leader, his blood ran with the blood of a Shinsengumi Leader through his veins after all in his re-incarnation on Earth.

"Give me one reason to finish you, it's all I need." He said with a smirk in her direction, ignoring the youma since it would be dead if it made a move; this strange senshi was his focus as he didn't know how to gauge her power.

There was a moment of nothing but tenseness that was growing steadily between the two combatants, the moment only to be broken by the youma who was tiring of the silence. The last mistake the youma would get to make before her end.

"You two will perish and my master Jadeite will have your energy!" the Youma attempted to make her move and as she took to the air, it was already over.

The youma's life had been so swiftly ended in a single lash from Lead Crow's whip, which the youma had never seen coming. She died with a scream as her soul was cast unto oblivion from the blow; neither Lead Crow nor Hijamura was taking time to deal with the creature, no...This was far more important.

Then it began, Lead Crow's whip lashed at Hijamura's face, the destructive energies within the whip immediately expanding as commanded by its mistress, striking the area where the boy had once been. The mark left by the whip easily left a deep groove where the boy was not, as Lead Crow followed his agile form into the air; her eyes on his smoothly executed jump the entire time.

While Hijamura came down at her swiftly, diving with the precision of a falling arrow; his downward thrust ripping into the ground where his target had been moments ago, his eyes watched her narrowly avoid being skewered and as his katana was raised from the ground he watched her motions with a growing taste for her blood.

The two crossed both blade and whip in several rounds and to her surprise the boy hadn't taken a single blow yet. She wasn't saying that the boy was on her level but he was good enough not to end up dashed to ribbons and it impressed her a little bit.

"Well you are more than just a little talk boy...no Hijamura, you've earned my respect and when I finish you here; I will remember your name." she said that with some meaning, she respected his efforts.

"And as for you Aya, I will remember you." the words said in the same esteem, he had been saving up his energy for the true Gatotsu, yes a technique passed down through blood; his sacred duty to carry out something he pledged himself…no to his clan, the belief of Aku Soku Zan.

Lead Crow would cherish this moment with this boy, perhaps this was what Seiren was talking about? She felt this boy bring her to life in a way that she never acknowledged before this; he would be fine in her memories. No more holding back, it was time to finish this.

Hijamura bent his knees and dug his feet into the ground; this would be over with this final pass. Lead Crow held her whip carefully and focused on this boy's eyes, she'd remember that gaze of his once she finished him now. Hijamura's feet pushed off of the ground hard, propelling him forward with great haste as Lead Crow's wings unfurled and beat once hard as her whip crossed over his body, she felt nothing in response from his blow at first.

"A good fight, I am sorry it ended this way Hijamura." She said as she turned to him, giving him a half smirk and bringing her whip down.

Though as she turned to him, she'd find not what she was expecting but only a small mark along his cheek, why was he still alive?!

"End what way? I simply missed this once, but not to worry I won't again." He said as he turned to face her.

There was a slight sting of pain that was sudden upon her cheek, her fingers rose and scanned for damage and she gasped.

"I seem to have underestimated you Hijamura." She said it coolly, normally she would have already been raging to attack him but there was a strange peace with this boy around.

Some moment of understanding had come to them both, as she lowered her whip and eyed him carefully; she had come to realize that she could not finish him even if she wanted to. Too much would go wrong if he suddenly disappeared and Galaxia-sama would punish her for failure, she knew she would not be forgiven; Earth was far too special and she knew it.

Both of them had underestimated the moment and finally came to a moment of peace, agreeing on something without ever having said a single word.

"Let that scar be a reminder to you Hija-kun, I will destroy you if you reveal anything of my secret…" her words mirrored by his own.

"…I will end all that is your existence with blade, make no mistakes Aya-chan." He spoke with a familiarity in a mocking manner since he never fully trusted her.

Yet both laughed in their cold cruel way, the crow and the wolf entwined in a deadly dance, both ready to finish one another at a moment's notice. The two turned to one another after returning to their normal states, she left the alleyway with Hijamura's arm tucked close to her side as she walked with him.

Her reason was simple as she could better watch him if they were dating and one slip up would be his last. He ensured her the same thing, if she slipped up about his identity that he would finish her without blinking. Oh he did excite her, he would be a rather strange 'boyfriend' even though she never understood the term much, she might just consider trying one of the things that these humans did that interested her…this bizarre kind of bonding. But that was for another time of consideration.

---With Seiren---

She was waiting outside in the night's chilled air; her feet antsy as she hopped in place. She was waiting for Itani to come as he promised and even though they just got off the phone maybe 5 minutes ago, she needed to see his face…to see his beautiful hair and to kiss those soft nervous lips of his. She was utterly obsessed with the boy and there was no making short of the feelings racing through her very heart.

"Itani-kun!" she turned in surprise of seeing him there, she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts it seemed she never noticed him showing up.

His arms spread and welcomed her as she hopped into his arms, he'd rarely seen anyone so glad to see him short of his closest friend Keba and even that was left to a time when he didn't see Itani for maybe a week or two.

He snapped back to reality once he felt her stroking his cheeks, he was stunned mostly by this part as he never seen someone as openly expressive by touch as she was. Seiren explored his face once again with her hands. He found himself helpless in her touch as her fingers traced along his cheeks and she drew him in for her favorite part of their near ritual greeting.

There was nothing but a soft sound from her as her lips met his gently, a soft press of their lips together and her fingers gently smoothing out along his cheeks as she leaned in closer and felt his arms enclose around her, it was just what she desired.

Itani always seemed to know what she desired or what she needed, she melted ever more whenever he did this and held onto her in just the way she desired. She wanted to know his secret for knowing why…but most of all she didn't want this moment to end for any reason at all.

But alas breathing was a necessary thing for humans and she felt him draw back with a sigh, she looked up at his face and noticed a look of concern there.

"Is something wrong Itani-kun?" she asked him, looking a little worried a moment, was something troubling him?

He shook his head and took her hand in his and just held her, if she didn't want to discuss it that was okay. He'd probably ask her more openly in their evening together, she had asked for some time together tonight. He was fine with it really and even though she was the one setting the pace, it wasn't too fast and for that reason alone he was fine.

Without another word their walk began as Seiren didn't really say where she wanted to go, just that she wanted to be with his company tonight and in his arms. He could tell she seemed to need this and was not sure why, he wasn't even sure where to start really. What was making this go on the way that it had? So many questions were on Itani's mind tonight as they walked. But the thoughts subsided whenever he glanced at her, she was so perfectly sweet and she loved to eat…she had the cutest face whenever she was blushing. There were just so many thoughts to carry his mind away, each one focusing on the sweet girl that was as comfortable as she could be.

In the park they came to a stop at a bench to sit down and just gaze at the clouds above in the night sky. There she felt safe from it all...from Lead Crow, from Galaxia, and from all of the doubt that had been haunting her. She looked up at the stars and smiled gently, this was nice as a feeling to have inside. It dawned upon her that she could do something for him that would ease her mind somewhat.

"Itani, I am going to share something with you…its extremely special and I want to trust you with this knowledge." She said softly as she looked at his face.

He smiled at her while eyeing her face, what could be on her mind?

She rose from the bench and stood nervously from a minute while she focused her energy into her forehead, she'd seen the senshi and they were beautiful…it was why she was here, but right this minute she wanted to be a true senshi; her heart was focused on that one thought.

_'I want to protect him, Oh Hera-sama…can't you hear my plea? I want…no I need to protect him!'_ her mind almost crying out her wish to the Greek Goddess, she wondered where they had gone or why they had left? In that moment she looked at him and smiled again.

All of the confusion left her again as she raised her hands and became engulfed in a radiant sky blue light; a gentle hue that engulfed her body as she transformed truly this time. Her body felt as if she were floating on air, this was not simply dropping a disguise as so many times she'd done before.

Itani watched her transforming as he felt his heart suddenly racing, she couldn't be…she was a senshi? She wasn't from the solar system as his memories were not of her ever being here; yet as he watched her newly-shifted form appear from the light, that fuku was unmistakably that of a senshi. The questions began to build in his mind as he looked at her and still wondered and even worried, why was she here? But then she just asked him to keep it a secret and she hadn't done anything evil, nothing that he could condemn her for. There were no reports from the other Banshou of anyone fitting her description masquerading or harming anyone. Maybe it would be okay, right?

She watched his face cloud over with so many hundreds of questions and yet he said nothing and it made her blush really, she saw that he was gazing at her from head to toe, so similarly to the first time they'd been on their first date and now she revealed so much to him and she felt content in doing so.

"Itani-kun, are you okay?" she giggled a little bit at the expression on his face, she saw how dumb-founded he was.

"Y-you…are a senshi and…your beautiful." He said what was truly the first thing to his mind, he looked at her face and her gentle features beneath the moonlight.

He couldn't think about his mission right now since she had not revealed herself to be a youma or evil, he wasn't sure where he stood with it and he couldn't care about that right now…no he was thinking about how beautiful she was in the moonlight.

She blushed again as his words were so sweet and at this moment she knew that she could trust him with her identity. She moved back to the bench and sat down beside him, cupping his cheek and leaning in closer to lean against him.

For the single moment she felt as if they were both one heart and one soul, when he embraced her and she let her body rest in his arms, she felt the warmth of his body and the gentle pressure of his lips against hers as she leaned up to kiss him once more. She cared about nothing else but this moment and the fact that she had someone to confide in, it became something serious in her heart; the words of betrayal whispering some noble sweet song to her.

_'For this boy…for this love I will betray everything, my very soul that I sold…I abandon it, I place instead my shining new heart; my love for this boy instead.'_ And there was no hesitation in the whispered words.

"I love you Itani-kun." These were the last words she said before she laid herself against his chest and rested her head on his heart…maybe she had one after all?

Itani felt the words burrow deeply into his mind and the feeling make his heart fluttered, never had chaos felt so sweet. He embraced the feelings and her, strumming his fingers through her beautiful blue locks and stroking softly at her side with his other hand while just looking up at the stars for some kind of an answer.

For once the genius of the Banshou HyoujinkenYuugou was stumped, if she was or wasn't an enemy (he hoped she wasn't), then how would he now proceed? He knew that he cared about her a great deal, and his heart danced and skipped a two beats when she mentioned her love for him; he didn't know how not to feel in hell right now. So he would have to decide who to betray: This beauty who'd swept his heart off of its feet with her love that had founded the love in his heart…oh yes that was the real truth he hesitated wasn't it?

_'I-I love her too, I truly love her.'_ He stuttered the words in his mind and it chimed as the truth.

"Reiko…I love you too." He whispered it into her ear gently before hiding his face in her hair.

She made a soft sound as if she'd been stricken, her face illuminated with raw passion. As the moment carried her from one to the next, she found her breathing had become soft and almost faint; she could not breathe for a moment and she fell back limply against him.

Itani, immediately concerned cradled her torso in his arms, he held her back gently and raised her back and neck carefully with his free arms, holding her face closer to his own.

"What happened are you okay?" he sounded so concerned, since it worried him that she reacted in such a way.

She just giggled gently and pressed her index finger to his lips and gently pressed the pad against his soft kissable features.

"Of course not, I'm overjoyed…my heart beats like never before and my soul could dance upon 40 breezes. I am in love with a boy who loves me just as deeply, how could I be so lucky in life?" she said what she knew to be true.

He shook his head as he calmed down, a goofy smile pursed upon his lips, he could not deny just how wonderful it felt to love someone. He scooped her up in his arms and held her to his chest without a word, starting back in the direction of the park's exit he said one thing with a smile.

"I'll bring you home." He said as he started carrying her towards her apartment.

"..And you're staying the night…" she said with a look on her face that begged him to, she knew she melted his heart with that look; because he only answered 'yes' and she had a surprise that would change both of their lives.

Something that she felt was only right for a mutually blossoming love.

(End Chapter)

Well I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, things will be taking a different step than originally planned but I can't say that I'm not happy with the outcome.

If you please to R & R, I'll catch y'all next time

Till then adieu

-Quentix


	5. Chapter: Love is a cruel mistress

A/N: Finally getting this story's act together, I have worked out the next few chapters and am finally ready to write this story; forgive the silence, its time to pick it up and get it into gear. So without any further adieu I bring you back to the tale of the unfolding fates of two Sailor Anima-mates, who put it all on the line.

I will be including what reasons I have fabricated to make this more plausible (as to being without a Starseed does not mean one doesn't feel. I use Sailor Tin Nyanko as an example when she was half healed by Sailor Moon). So these reasons and feelings may not be the exact reasons, but they are based somewhat in truth. Though we may never know: after all who can ever say what a sailor anima-mate was thinking before death?

Well onward with the fic, enjoy.

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 4: Love is a Cruel Mistress

As Itani carried Reiko home, he eyed her resting body in his arms and smiled. So he had found another senshi? He couldn't say that he'd ever seen one of her nature before, she wasn't any of the senshi from this system…there was no planet that had not been accounted for by the Banshou. They had been listing out the variables, those people that it could have actually been…the Banshou were pretty sure and so was he. But Reiko…she was a senshi, he wasn't sure how but he knew she was.

"Mmm…" she murmured while resting in his arms, looking up at him sleepily and then kissing his cheek, he was sweet like this to carry her back. She was thinking of nothing else but the realization that somehow this was real...but how could it? She had lost herself to something that she couldn't feel.

_'You have no heart, how dare you pretend that you can love...you cruel hearth that calls yourself a being. You are going to betray the master for false feelings, what else can you feel but emptiness? You are a shell devoid of anything.'_

The words seered into her like scolding iron...something so cruelly spoken to her and yet she knew that she needed to let it pass, it was not true...none of it was true! She did have feelings, she felt guilt and remorse over her past discretions_, _though she could not change the path that they took. Her emotions and most of all the selfish wish to keep on living...that was what pushed her! She had always wanted to find love...this was why she betrayed her Sailor Senshi...the one of her world.

"How I wish you could forgive me..." she uttered softly, some tears surfacing once again.

"What do you mean?" Itani asked her while turning his attention back to her, he had been able to hear her clearly given his decently sharp hearing.

"O-Oh nothing...just something in my past that haunts me." she said as she looked at him, unable to lie about it. She would not disclose this...she didn't ever think she could bear to do so.

_'That's why you gave up your heart, so you didn't have to feel. You wanted to feel only the things in joy, the power was gained to help you live! What good does love do? You do not even truly know it Souless puppet of Galaxia. Vile Beast of no redemption!!'_

Her eyes closed as those demons that haunted her returned, once again this was something that had lurked from the past...the one thing that even losing her Starseed had not taken from her; the haunting will and testament of taking a false status as a Senshi. Her tears flowed unending as she pressed herself into Itani's arms more and wept softly, more demons...go away....oh go away lost demons of the past, a thought that deep from within she wished.

_"Itani...he can't know what I fight inside, why these demons are here...I deserve this, as my own pitiful penance for the betrayal of my world. It is the little I can do, but suffer my inner turmoil and drown my sorrows...in the love and affections of this vibrant young man. How I have fallen hard...so fast, willingly I seeked out another. I have found my soul mate, I will not give up...what is mine to be greedy over, Goddess forgive me. I am weak!" _her own words of bitter truth once more spoken in nothing but venomous tone, a truth she knew...she admitted to herself. But she didn't want to give up...she'd make things right! She just wanted to be greedy for as long as she could.

Itani, meanwhile was left in the dark about all that was going through her mind, as it turned out to be better that way. In his mind, he would do better left out of it and just there to help. He could not solve a problem that was turmoil from her past so easily...perhaps when she relaxed more around him they could share it all, he had no idea her trials as a Senshi. He imagined that was where those demons came from, a past that was horrid and full of confrontation...the youma she must have had to face. Was there any true way to confront such demons that quickly?

While wrapped up in his mind, he had gotten Reiko home with her directions, following them on a rather powerful second nature thought that was keeping him from losing focus while walking. However all of this emotion was going to one outlet, while he was not made privy to Reiko's plans...she already decided that she was going through with them. She had so much to catch up with, so many things to be guilty about, but she had the right...yes with her mind she had the right.

--Inside Lead Crow and Seiren's apartment--

Seiren had let herself down from his arms and kissed him softly for carrying her all the way from the park, he was such a gentleman and in her own way she would be rewarding him.

"Well I suppose I should get going." Itani said with a light smile, waving to her idly and then turning, having figured her earlier invite to be something of an invitation; he'd have to take her up on it later. While he had nothing in particular tonight, he felt she might need to be alone after crying so much. That was how he figured it anyway.

However Seiren's hands were quickly around his right arm and gently stopping him from leaving, there Itani turned to see the beautiful sad eyes of Reiko sitting before him...silently pleading for him to stay with no words being spoken.

She moved in front of the door and closed it with her foot, kicking it closed and leaning back against it while she looked deeply into his eyes. There was nothing more but raw emotion that had made Itani realize, she was being emotional...should he really stay here in such a case? As he heard the door lock, he knew that she also planned for him to stay...and likely something else.

"R-Reiko-san...should I really be staying here? You were crying and-" he was cut off by two fingers pressing to his lips.

Seiren did not speak and instead drew him to her and kissed his lips gently, wrapping her arms around his upperback and drawing him closer. She would speak...but not through words, the thing remained that she wanted this with him...tonight and not one day later. She knew it was rather sudden, but she needed this boy...he made her feel in ways that she should not; he brought such warmth to her heart that it was simply not fair. She didn't just desire this but she needed it.

As it was, there was nothing more sure in her mind than seducing her boyfriend this night, he was such a gentleman and still trying to decline...she felt it there as he broke the kiss and offered her reasons he should go. All so logical, he'd told her that she was upset and needed time, that she had been under duress and should not press something that she might regret, even going so far as to tell her that he'd willingly stay until she fell asleep but that they shouldn't...how romantic of him.

"Listen Itani...I know what I am feeling right now and I know even that I am being pressed and under duress...there are a lot of things I am sure of. But can't you just listen to me for once..? You are such a gentleman and I love that about you...but I know what I want. Can't you trust me enough for that..?" she asked him this, glancing into his eyes with some emotional resonance visible in her eyes; she meant what she was saying.

She knew that she was putting pressure on him and that it was probably a big thing for him to even consider...she was excited by that factor. She had been a virgin, but heard many a thing about it...just what wonderful things could happen, people talked about it a lot in school and even from what she saw in health class...she wanted the experience.

She could have forced him...physically he was probably no match for a Sailor Anima-mate, but that was not why she was having this relationship wih him...she wanted his love. It was no longer their choice, it was beyond them both and that was what she had been desiring much of this whole time; to let it come to them and claim them, the beast of passion that would have them and make it clear just where it stood. Indifferent on any noble matter that Itani had or the sadness that was devouring her from within.

"Let it be enough..." Reiko's voice was low and almost a murmur as she pressed into him harder, pushing him into her room with her body, resting in his arms while she kicked the door closed once more. Without turning she used her left hand to lock the door while she kept her eyes on his and rubbed along his chest as his arms curled around her waist.

Itani was at a loss for words, she had wanted something that seemed to just be beyond words, a contact that was narrowly forbidden until just age...at least that was what the general laws were. Though he could see the need in her eyes, a desire that was bigger than them both and was eagerly nibbling at their heels. There was no full way to escape, in fact there was even less of one with each passing moment. As Itani fed her kisses with sweet tenderness at every turn, she pressed him for more and pressed their hips together. As he held her slim body, the movements of her against him was playing with his mind and making it all wonderfully hazy.

His mind was being betrayed by his body as so often the case was when passion chased logic away.

(--Mature scene ahead--)

As Seiren rubbed his shoulders, she slowly unzipped his jacket and let it slide to the floor while looking into his eyes. She didn't mind having to undress him, this was a beauty that was she rare to see...that was matched only by the level of kindness that he was offering her. It was in many of a way that she was all too happy to give herself over to. She persisted in helping him strip down from his clothing, having pushed him to sit on the edge of her bed; she helped him out of his shirt and jeans. Moving as far as to drawing his boxers off last...but slowly to enjoy the moment to its fullest.

Itani was the one being guided by the ends of his own emotions, for once he was bare he watched her with eyes unshifting, there his full attention and his visible emotions surfaced. Then like a mantle of their, were worn proudly as she drew her to him and kissed her lips softly once more. A bold action that he would have withheld from doing had it not been under such circumstances, then again why hold back anymore? Itani's kinder nature guided the more forceful stern nature that hid beneath all of the morals and control of his mind.

Seiren was glad...something did lurk beneath the kindness, she would have preferred a not so passive other, she in essence got what she hoped for, though make no mistake she was certainly a siren. The nature of her lust was rooted in her overall need and backed by this love, perhaps obsession suited it..? No, these feelings were far too raw for something that she might understand and to that regard she did not understand why she felt this way. But she would have nothing less; just a night of passion with Itani.

Itani saw her fingers gesture for him to stay still as she herself sat back and then drew her clothing off slowly, as if an elegant dance of its own, her outer jacket and dress were slowly slid from her body, leaving her in her undergarments; which soon she was free from once she slid her t-shirt and bra off, followed last by her panties. The soft frilly white of both her choice in bra and those panties thats he liked were in their own way the theme of angelic...albeit she was more the fallen than an actual divine herself. She hoped that he never had to find that out about her, that she would just have him to herself for as long as time would know.

What was she to the whole outcome? Nothing but a pawn that was going to learn where she stood to the feelings that were new to her, there was no more mission...she was betraying her goddess and for what? A boy who might well betray her once her true colors were shown...it was a bitter pill to swallow and yet to her credit she stood this path unflinching, this would be worth it all. She had convinced herself before she seduced her soon-to-be lover and boyfriend into this set of actions that it would have been worth it: love at first sight was her undoing. She gladly took it as it came.

For Itani it was a wonder as to why her eyes were full of tears and such pain, could her past have been so terrible? He couldn't guess, let alone comprehend it by the time of their fifth kiss. Reiko's lips had engulfed his own and as she lay upon him, weeping and kissing him passionately was his mind full of confusion. There was nothing that could be said about the way they were so near one another, the true layers of what had brought this upon them no longer mattered, the desire was what mattered.

As all elegance and thought left her mind, Seiren's actions became more primal in their need, she wanted the pain gone and them together. The action was very simple as to what would solve both issues, by this time of her thoughtless rubbing and grinding into Itani's body, as their hair became one immaculate mess like a shifting sea; did his length grow firm as it was cradled against her thighs. To this she smiled, her lover had no time now to blush, as even though he did just that right now her fingers were already guiding his member to raise upon end.

"No regrets Itani, I love you...I need you." her words were almost pleading, leaving him baffled more by the actions, why say such things? She knew that he was here because he held no regrets. He had come here willingly of his own accord.

No sooner had her words been spoken did she press his member against her entrance, had she been some human girl with a weak body or stamina...the sheer force with which she descended would have caused her great pain. All Seiren felt was a biting ache and a strange feeling of something inside of her, there was just no simply way to put in the way that this felt to her.

"Ahh...!" the gasp coming from Itani, the sudden thrust into a hot grip and squeezing walls was nothing that he expected. There was no way to put it to words about what he had just felt, a sudden clenching of hot flesh wrapped around his length's entirety. There was no moment of their being separated he found, as Reiko rested herself on his lap wholly; he looked down at her spread around him...it was true, he was buried within her and they were connected. His hands took hold of her hips as she started moving slowly, he was hers in that moment...she was the one in control and to that he had no qualms about it. Had only he known that the beautiful Reiko was not as sure as she seemed in her actions.

She had waited for a few moments to grow used tot he tingling in between her legs and found herself grinning rather foolishly as she felt Itani's length inside of her. This got her first wiggling her hips slowly against his, to have him shifting inside of her as she pressed to hilt on him once again. She had only moved up a few inches and then slowly descended onto him, for Seiren she wasn't sure what she was enjoying more; either the feeling of him being buried within her heat or the pleasure he gave her when she dragged her walls up his length.

In truth all of it felt rather unique in its own right, pleasure-ridden but to each their own fashion of feeling. She wanted it all and started her thrusting motions slowly at first, dragging up his member and then grinding down on him to the hilt. It made her shiver from within, from her very core there was nothing like this that she'd ever felt to this moment; ever in her life nothing had come even close to this. She had missed this..? And the love...that emotion that she had almost forgotten a moment due tot he pleasure was welling up, as if some kind of geyser awaiting its own release. She wasn't sure how to react to it short of letting it ride her emotions.

Itani was in a pleasure warped state, all of these sensations that might have been tolerable had she been a regular lover...but to feel that this senshi held him, he could feel her very power from end to end. It was electrifying to him, the fact that his hair almost stood on end from her grating walls and the sheer strength that she held within her waist alone; these almost torture-filled slowness of her descent on his member made him yelp.

In a way to her there was nothing more sexy than having Itani writhe beneath her, it was true that she was using more of her true strength now to keep him subdued, he'd bearly had a moment to breathe or gasp when under such grips...but in truth she couldn't help herself in the need of expression. She forced it upon him, showed him what she true power that she had...a portion of it, one time soon as the thoughts made him glad she decided to be selfish with him...with this. This was not just hers, but _theirs_, something that she was glad to possess and something that she would fight harder for.

As each moment continued for the new lovers, under the night of this troubled moon it appeared that Seiren had altered her fate forever, no matter what Itani was...she would be at his side; a traitor to her original cause and now a shadow of what she was. What were her desires? Did she have any before this? None of it mattered...Galaxia, it was only a matter of time before she exacted a traitorous rebellion against her; a lost cause. But was this passion worthy of it? Yes there was nothing shorter in her wish than to have this, the throes of her passion rode her hard...as she grounded more firmly into his hips and kept her thrusts short and powerful.

The only thing that would be heard at such a point was a creaking bed that only seemed to grow louder with each passing moment, her need was being fulfilled the desire to have love...to make love...all of it was folding into one big white crystal within her mind. She envisioned it as something solid, love...passion...emotion; it was euphoric!

The explosion engulfed her...a ray of light shooting from her body, her chest and her center...engulfing in light as she climaxed! A brand...a slow brand appearing upon her cuffs, those that were hidden from Itani's view...were clear to her as day. Her bonds...held strange markings upon them. Then she felt, a deep heat that boiled up inside of her; shot into her from Itani. Was this a sign of his love? Oh...goddess, she had never felt such feeling overtake her. Mind and body were melted away into nothing but a strange fullness from within and a basking warm light that cradled them both.

There was nothing on the mind of Itani, for he lay beneath her totally unconscious, having lost who he was in the mood...in that moment he became more than he was and still less than his truest self. He was one of the taken, devoured by passion and at the mercy of it. Put into a spot that made him more the helpless and less than himself. He lay beneath her, looking up at her beauty, even as they lay against each other, energy spent...she was still beautiful and ever glowing.

"So wonderful was this time...for this I love you only more Itani. You shared with me what I know we should cherish...thank you, bless your sweet soul. Forgive me for I am a shadow that loves you...and within reason that I love you lies my only redeeming fact, I have taken something sacred from you and shared with you my own...though it may not be sacred coming from a shadow. Just understand that I need you..., dearest love to my heart." she said as she pressed into him gently, speaking to him softly as she kissed his neck softly.

To this she rested against him, laying her head on his chest and shutting her eyes as she sighed, basking in the warmth...she liked having him this close, still within her depths and resting peacefully. She laid her head along his chest and let her fingers rubbing up his sides and then down his waist. Finally she let herself rest down and let sleep overtake her...all the while hoping that her lover heard her. Itani and Seiren fell tor est shortly following their moment together.

(---Mature scene end---)

As for Hijamura and Lead Crow, the evening was something that was just beginning. While unknowing of her counterpart's doings or plans for the future, it seemed clear that Lead Crow was going to remain close to this foolish boy; for all of his hype he seemed to be more than able to back himself up on any of the levels, going as far as to proving that his skill and strength were comparable to her own. At least what levels she chose to show herself at, while donning a false Sailor Fuku by manipulating her transformation powers; her power was limited and that was fine by her standards. It was an ace in the hole should she need to kill him...though she knew it would be difficult.

They had been 'dating' now for about a full week and a half now and appeared to be close and serious to all who looked on, there was never a pair so deep into one another. But beneath the facade threats ran high...and blood ran hot, the wolf eyes and the crow were at each other's throats.

Threats had been coming from left to right and seemed to be a neverending part of their relationship. It was until Hijamura decided that the gesture was worthless since they knew each one another's intentions and that it was not worth complaining about in that same fashion.

"Alright Hija-kun, I've decided its not worth my breath to threaten you.." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning in so her lips were right at his ear.

He pressed his face into her neck and grinned into it lightly, nibbling at her skin.

"If you try anything...I'll just kill you..." she said it in a sweet tone while licking his ear softly, almost lewdly.

It was a fashioned move that earned her a nip on the neck, like a wolf marking its prey for death; it was a semi-firm bite that left his teeth marks on her neck. He drew back and looked into her eyes and held her with a closeness that was akin to lovers or ones closer than bonds could bring them.

"You are in ways truly sensuous with your threats, you are appealing and were you not an enemy I would make you mine." in the way Hijamura spoke, it was amazing that she was not remotely threatened by the tone alone.

Instead she rubbed the back of his head and bit on his top lip, tearing it with her teeth before she spoke again.

"Well, be I the enemy or not, do you think I am not going to enjoy our arrangement? Very simply Hija-kun...I will be enjoying your company, with or without your consent." she said with a grin, before she'd licked the blood from his top lip. In that way she only received something primal from him, a growl of some kind before a hard kiss ensued.

Where they stood under the moonlight was a fierce standoff between predators. As the Wolf Eyes watched the Crow and assaulted with a power tainted by darkness, she returned his fervor with a need that was borderline lust. Lead Crow was fiercely attracted to the hint of danger that he gave off in copious amounts. He was truly fearless even before the hint of her meaning to kill him, in fact he seemed to be excited by it and returned the favor by trying to kill her. She had often desired such a companion before she'd met Galaxia, she found it in this boy after she lost her starseed. It was too little too late in the regard of it being longterm.

But she fully intended to indulge, she was going to make him submit to her this way...he would not bow down in a fight, but she would curb him to her appetites. There was no feigning anything before her, she could smell the freshness of his body and knew without asking that he was of the ripest pickings for herself. He had killed before, very often...she smelled the youma blood off of his blade and knew he was experienced there, but he knew nothing of a fiercesome frolic that she had in mind. For her plans would lead straight to this, a very vicious night of making him hers.

"You know young wolf, you might be vicious and to your credit you are an imposing young man, but you are still fresh...you are ripe." she whispered to his ear while grabbing his hair and stroking it with an intent that he could see in her eyes.

To this he did not answer, he did not recognize the look in her eyes in that moment. Hijamura knew killing intent in all shapes and forms; from the murderous to the psychotic slaughter and back. But he did not know the fire that was in her eyes, just that the look weighed upon him and enchanted him momentarily. He glared at her, with daggers that could kill...for a young man who knew nothing more than spilling youma blood; he craved that like a drug and yet...something about her eyes filled him with unease. A predator finally shaken into a misstep, to which the enemy took that step forward.

She almost wanted to laugh at this, he was timid about something he could see in her eyes. Her gaze hungered for him, but it wasn't his blood...perhaps she had not been with many in life, but the lust that had been stored within her finally had an outlet. She stopped him from moving, wrapping both of her arms around his sides and holding him to her with a greater strength; she would force him down and have this wild wolf tamed by dawn's rise of the next morrow.

"In killing, you are my equal and I do not deny that Hija-kun, but in the field of fire you are treading...you are the lamb. You are my little wolf to devour and devour you I shall. In ways you cannot hope to understand until after your toes curl." she spoke words that were foreign to him, saw the confusion in his eyes and grinned wider at that.

How and why she made him feel nervous was beyond him, he replaced it with more killer intent...glaring harder and like a wolf being backed into a corner; his fangs were bared and gnashing. In his eyes the ferocity of his free spirit was there, what was this that made her pursue him more..? Most would have gotten the hint, whatever he didn't know or recognize was something that he didn't do.

Though he could not break her hold, was this a response of her greater power? As a senshi she must've been granted a strength beyond humanity, it wasn't surprising to him really. Had he been transformed things might be different, but her power was reflected in her want. So finally he spoke to respond to her claims of future actions.

"I for once know not what you speak, but understand you will be devouring nothing. I will have you understand that what is unfamiliar to me, does not happen; period." his words spoken with a cold but clearly vicious tone; he meant it.

She could not help her actions, she held him closer and laughed...no cackled it more like it, a sweet and venomous cackle that was more feminine than any of her actions before. She drew him back to her and licked more of his blood, it was sweet and metallic...humans had an interesting taste of blood she found.

"You can try to resist, in fact I insist...having a fighter is always nice. But you have no idea what lays ahead of you, for you will not die when I devour you...but you will come to give yourself to me. You will desire what I offer, like Adam to Eve's presented apple; only to discover that I am Lillith, your one true bride." she said again as she released him in part and took his hand into hers.

Without another word she started heading back to her and Seiren's apartment...the desire was starting to cloud her mind and she knew it. It was one thing to have started it up and another thing to try and hold back a flood once it was released. It just wasn't something that was so controllable and would require all that she was inside. She had a lot to consider and little time by which to get it done. Only some hours before even she would require some rest; what a shame indeed.

She half-dragged Hijamura towards her apartment complex, even with his words and utterings of how he would cut her down; she ignored the threats. She knew it was just a silly virgin speaking out against something he didn't understand, though the way she spoke of the actions shook him from his 'untouchable' stance. She did have something that she would take advantage of in the future. This making him feel pleasure against his will, it would be hers to hold over his head...finally something in this otherwise infallible fighter.

Bringing him into the complex, she seemed to be focused like never before; her desire and even some wish to impress her foolish boyfriend...yes that word would now have some meaning. It would be up to him to please her, she was going to demand it of him; he would give it up to her.

_'What chance to devour a young virgin, he will be my slave...what a shame it will be when I must extinguish his lifeforce for Galaxia-sama. Maybe I could keep his starseed...' _those words were enough to slate her future.

For Lead Crow did not know what the future held, but already an attachment to her new life and this want of it...to truly be her own. She did not like being a pawn, even though she was subservient it seemed that her true wishes would come forth. What will happen when she returns back home? Will she find out about Seiren and Itani or will she simply take Hijamura and do as she wishes...stay tuned.

(End Chapter)

Decided to try something a little different, tell me what you think?

Please review if you have time =), I will see you next chapter.

-Quentix


	6. Chapter: Conflicts of Interest

A/N: Been a long while indeed, well I strike back with a vengeance! I'm on a roll for updating my old fanfictions; I'm going to picking up the pace a bit. Here we rush to the scene and find partners once in the same faith and ideas holding conflict with their orders as they come to experience things of great difference of one factor that they didn't count on: emotion. How shall it affect them? Let's go through and see! Seiren embrace something that her partner claims doesn't exist. Here's how it unfolds.

(End A/N)

Chapter 5: Conflicts of interest, Lead-Aluminum cries of love

As Lead-Crow brought her victim up the stairs, she had stolen some of his resistance with a string of sultry hot kisses. Here Lead-Crow had experienced the heat of lust on her planet only a few times, the thought of tasting the virgin before her should have repulsed her. Why this boy had suddenly brought into a position of weakness, she longed to see him off balance and demanded to see it played out; she would see this through.

"I said I'm going to slay you, do you…not listen?" the words of a winded Hijamura would have far more threatening, had his tone been cold and not winded.

The deadly femme fetale took her quarry into her apartment, still holding his hand and his waist with her free arm; she almost threw him into the room but guided him in instead. She was amused by his hollow threats; he seemed so serious even though his failure to follow through continued. Why was he still talking? Someone as strong as him should realize what had a prayer of affecting her.

"It's futile when you're powerless to stop me, do you think I'll let you do anything? You are mine little boy, I'm going to devour you." Her words laced with the hint of lust and the evil things she would show him this very night.

With the doors both locked by her energies, she made no apologies for what she was and instead showed it off as something she was proud of. Lead Crow was in many ways an enigma as much as she was a predator. Even to herself it seemed she could not place why she wanted this boy or his attentions specifically.

'_It's just because he's interesting, he holds no fear of death at my hand, and I will sample his purity…this evening.'_

She was dead set and wanted to see what he had within him, what would bring out the best of Hija-kun tonight? Her touch and caress would force him to deal with something beyond fighting. A thing she desperately was in need of right now, in ways far beyond simple words. There was nothing to keep them apart anymore.

(-Mature Scene Ahead-)

As she locked the door behind her, she felt his body hit hers hard from behind, the tackle was an attempt to overpower her and a regular female would have fallen: she did not so much as flinch. Instead turning in his arms with an inhuman grace, she mashed her lips against his own and kissed him passionately.

The suddenness of the pressure against his lips made him hesitate and it cost him, as Hijamura felt her break his hold, with an ease that astounded him. He was by no means physically weak, but she felt like she was a powerhouse; he just credited it to her Senshi powers…had he underestimated the senshi a little too much?

He had only a moment of thought left before finding himself tossed to the bed's surface, hitting the pillow covered surface quickly before having felt his captor's weight upon him. Just how the hell did she move so fast? Hijamura looked up and tried to glare at her, but none of this made any sense to him.

"You wouldn't do this...not what I'm thinking. We're blood enemies." He tried to sound tough, imposing, but he sounded more like a scared virgin: the cold fact that was above all others present.

She didn't dignify the comment with a verbal answer, she ripped his shirt off; literally tearing it in half and throwing it aside before she pinned him flat while she leaned in to kiss him very hard. It was with such force that she likely bruised his lips, it a vibrant action that made her ferocity even in this act something of a spectacle.

She bit his lip and unbuckled his pants while she moved them off with that inhuman strength, this was something that she relished in; the feeling of his muscular body against her own frame. She finished removing his pants and plopped down in his lap, both legs wrapping firmly around his sides.

"Don't have a clue do you virgin? I can feel it…your untouched heat, how it tingles with excitement while you shiver with fear. Don't deny it…Hija-kun, you're brave but an utter lamb when it comes to what makes true men. Fear not, you'll be a man by the end of this night. I'm giving you something special; you will accept it." Her words seemed to cut him deeply.

The look on Hijamura's face told volumes of how he felt, utter confusion clearing away to outright horror? Not so much fear, but it dripped of an impending set of emotions he didn't want to feel for this young woman. But his honor would be tarnished; he knew this couldn't be deterred.

Her swaying hips rotated with an avian grace befitting of her title, while something of a soft sound came from her lips as she pressed him flat into the mattress, her body blossoming with youthful desire and a fresh lust that she had not experienced since living on her planet. This new body was one of sin, flush with a beauty suited for someone probably 10 years older than her physical shape. She adored that fact; she happily embraced the sexuality that burned in her soulless shell.

She had wasted enough time in thought, as she removed her shirt and revealed the blood red bra with black lace around the upper-edge; she made sure Hijamura's line of sight was even with her breasts.

"Don't you like them little boy? You want to taste them I bet…you will." Her words commanding and speaking with an obvious tone that suited her control over him.

The dominant lust in her was uncanny, made her feel sensual. She targeted his chest and bit along his skin, taking both of his wrists and pinning him flat; squeezing his flesh while she pressed her body into his, he'd find that her eyes were focused well on his. The nature of them defied normalcy: they were avian eyes staring into the eyes of the wolf.

At the moment she did this, time stopped as the connection between them was forged. Wordlessly, Lead Crow moved her lacy panties to the side and drew his member up in hand; she was in a rush and wouldn't get up from his lap. So without warning she shoved him into her outer lips and parted around his wicked shaft's length. An act forced upon him, she captured his virgin phallus with her lower lips and made him hers; the path now unable to be altered.

She forced him into her and let off a pained grunt, a shock of unfamiliar sensation had rushed through her body as she planted herself firmly at his length's base. Taking time to adjust to the pain coursing through her lower torso, she basked in it and ate it up. She cornered the sensation and used it as fuel for her lust, she shuddered as she dragged herself up his veined member and thrust her hips down on him harshly; clutching his member tightly with her inexperienced walls and squeezing her lower muscles around his meat.

Hijamura gasped out in pain, the hold on his tender regions was vice-like; it was so tight that no word could describe it properly and with a heat that rivaled the region of a geyser's spout. Her velvet-like flesh was rippling around him with a powerful authority; he was at her mercy and couldn't so much as manage a move beneath her. All he could do to alleviate some of his pain was to drop his struggle, he fell limp beneath her after her next thrust and just made sounds; muffled noises in an attempt to prevent her from realizing that it began to feel so good.

As she pressed her chest against his body, she found herself eye to eye with a look of twisted emotion on his face, something that she took pleasure in seeing. Though she didn't stay still for very long, as once she found that her body was calming down and the pain had become something of a dull ache that she was ready. Not waiting on the potential of his recover, her body found a regular rhythm: rising up tall, before firmly slamming her hips down onto his, taking him from the tip to the root of his length.

A moment of her sweet melodic cry that pierced the room as the bed groaned in protest of her following thrust, this due to the brutal pounding that it was taking under the forced coupling in progress.

Her mind was up in haze with each following rise and fall of her body, as her sizable bust shook with each impact upon Hijamura's lap, she moaned or cried out softly. It felt so good! What about this boy could make it enjoyable? She was trying to tell herself that it was just the organ he had, that it was a good size, but her heart stirred…the physical heart skipped a beat when she thought over it. She didn't want to consider that she wouldn't hold him again. Immediately she cut the thought off.

Placing both hands firmly on his chest, the torturous clenching around his member intensified as she kept most of him inside of her as she lifted her luscious backside before bucking it onto his groin. "Y-Yes..! Yes! Harder!" her voice and cries for the feeling of his body, what better feeling than to have his shaft inside of her; with a core throbbing for some of his sweltering heat's essence.

She could feel the throbbing veins digging into her, but now was not the time; she refused to let him go off. Hissing at the growing urge to release, she bit on her lip hard and rode it out as swiftly as she could. Taking in every moment of pleasure with no regards as to how Hijamura was feeling.

He felt sullied by her acts; a samurai that couldn't defend himself was suited to Hara-kiri. How could he accept this? To live was his only option, despite what his honor told him, and in that stead he knew that he was stuck with her now. Every moment she moved, the sounds that came from her; he had been destined to be with her and force her to stay the righteous path.

The Lunar lights whispered to him an echo of dreams, the oracle of truth that had whispered to him its facts. Hijamura clutched her hands and pushed up with all of his hips might, he met her next thrust and planted himself as deeply within her sacred depths as he could manage. She had been in control of the forced copulation until this last point; when Hijamura accepted his destiny with her by pushing his own release.

Through shock from her captive's willing thrust, her walls had loosened up a lot and helped to let him into her innermost depths. All she could do was gasp and then shudder at the feeling of his essence filling her heat. Was it supposed to be so hot? As the feelings washed over her, she peaked and hit her climax.

"Ahh!" one final cry from the dark angel from Galaxia's Inner-circle before she drooped down and rest on her boyfriend's chest.

She felt changed by the completion of the action, something felt smitten, something about this felt complete, their act was binding.

She felt something stirring within her and there was no actual word to describe what she felt, if anything they all fell really short of emotion. What was this burning inside of her? The branding that had formed on her wrist shackles, she hissed softly and had cursed at the feeling of it. What felt so warm? It did not hurt…and that was what bothered her.

(-End Mature Scene-)

As Akane rested upon her lover's chest, she looked down at those wary eyes, the focused wolf eyes that were full of resentment and even hatred; good…she preferred to feel that from him instead of what she had stirring around inside of her. There was nothing that she desired more than to have something to remind her why she was here. There were no words between them as Akane sat up and looked down at him, feeling his flesh retreating from her core had left her with a light sigh. The moment was done, but she felt like staying close to him; which bothered her.

"Hmm…well that wasn't too bad for our first, you were surprisingly adequate. Look forward to this Hija-kun…you _will_ be sating my desire of the flesh; none are like you…with eyes of a predator. I desire that, you **are** my partner…we will not part." Her words final, demanding, coldly fierce about this; she appeared unyielding.

Hijamura offered her nothing in way of an answer, just a cold hard stare that seemed to share some of the emotions raging through his mind; the reason for the stare was because he was not happy being unsure what to feel.

He hated her and that was no fact, but he couldn't now, not anymore…even if this whole thing was forced, his samurai duty had bound him to this fact; to her and to life at her side. Reaching two fingers to the side of her face, he stroked her cheek slowly and glared deeply into her eyes. No words would be shared beyond this point. But it was clear that not only did Akane embrace it, she danced at the opportunity to have her own access to succulent male flesh. This boy wormed his way into her desire and she'd taste light of him for as long as she could; she planned to indulge in all the physical pleasure that she could derive from him. Her face plastered with a smug smile as she laid down on him and rested her face in his neck.

Some of his final thoughts had been on the good things of this situation: he could now watch his enemy closely: he could ensure she ruined nothing of the Banshou's plans, that she stayed out of the senshi's way, and that she wasn't up to no good. _'You have only become prey for the wolf's eyes…mate or not.'_ He had chosen to accept for the namesake of his title her standing position of sorts. Someone bound to him by their actions.

-The rise of a new morning, w/ Itani and Reiko-

As the sun hit the downed shades within her room, the blue-haired dove awakened, sighing happily as she felt the warmth beneath her, it was a wonderful thing to know that her knight was no dream. She blushed softly when she felt a slight sticky connection between their flesh as she rose from her position and to his side. They'd need a bath before school today!

They had about 2 hours in before school started, she wanted to get the day started right. Getting off of her sleeping boyfriend, she headed to the bathroom and disappeared behind the blue painted door. Within a few minutes the water started and the blue-haired school girl was anxiously waiting for Itani to wake up. She was hoping that her knight-in-shining-armor would already be active by now, he was always up early or so he said. And finally to her delight, he'd begun to stir by rolling over. Now, if he just noticed she wasn't there and took the bait by coming to the door…then she'd have him again before they got started.

Her predictions proved to be quite successful, as Itani got up from the bed and stretched out lightly. Rubbing his head as his ears caught sound of the running water; it seemed that Reiko was showering, as he looked to the clock he could tell why. They were due at school in a little over an hour and forty five minutes, he had to get ready! He didn't want to intrude, but he'd have no choice but to wash up at the sink and clean up as best he could. "Reiko? Sorry but I need to wash up at the sin-gah!" no sooner had Itani spoken the words, did he find himself yanked into the bathroom after nearing the door.

His bubbly girlfriend had taken him by surprise and held him in her arms, holding him and keeping him quiet with a soft kiss; shifting their bodies so she could press him back to the wall near the shower. Something that she held while keeping his lips sealed with hers, all the while pressing herself flatly against his chest, making some soft sounds while he leaned into him. The mood was growing tense as Reiko made her intentions very clear to him, or so she thought.

It took somewhere around 5 minutes before Itani managed to pull away from the kiss, the haze that took his mind held him captive. There was a lot going through his mind and finally he managed to speak up. While he had a look at the intensity in her eyes, he said, "W-We couldn't possibly…we have to be to school in an hour, Reiko-san!" the urgency in his voice was shaky as he was trying to be the calm one about this.

She gave him a cute whine and groped his bare member a moment before she leaned in and kissed him again. Wanting nothing more than to be in his arms, she pouted and ignored him; instead tugging him into the falling water and biting his bottom lip. To her success, he leaned into the embrace and wrapped both arms around her waist. She leaned forward and kissed him with a searing desire, that very flame that was stroked by his becoming one with her.

There was no space for satisfaction and instead only a wish to have at the dashing boy once more. This would be a long shower, but eventually they'd be clean and they would go to school. Throughout that hour she ensured was one that melted the world of her handsome knight, a new activity that she couldn't have enough of; but knew naturally wasn't all that she desired from Itani. As they finished their shower, both were rushing out of the apartment with only half-an-hour before school started.

-On the way to school-

Both Itani and Reiko raced down the street, bags over their shoulders respectively, while attempting to make it to their first class before the bell rang. Things seemed to be against them, yet in her heart, Seiren was walking on air this morning. She had knowingly made them late and didn't care one bit about it; all that could have mattered was the young man before her. Her mind did for a moment consider what Galaxia-sama might think, but she cast the thought to the side. That kind of thing no longer mattered to her for some reason, what she cared most about was what right in front of her.

She had rarely felt such emotion flooding her body, feeling the sunlight beam down upon her as she raced towards the school grounds following Itani close. This was true life, this was true love, she was hit by a wave of passion for life that she was here; this planet was beautiful…now she could see that clearly.

"Itani, everything is so wonderful...thank you, thank you for giving me so much." her words seemed to be random, if not unusual given the fact they were on the way to school.

Though he thought nothing of it and patted her hand gently, smiling at his girlfriend and slowing down once they got to the school gate. Taking her hand in his own, he curled their fingers together and headed towards the entrance with her. They were fortunate to have made it with some time to spare, as he wanted to enjoy just having her by his side. Feeling the warmth of her hugging his arm and leaning closely to him, how couldn't he be happy? Life was suddenly very vibrant after the following evening with Reiko, he felt bonded to her like no other and it felt incredible.

A cool breeze filled the schoolyard as the two headed inside of the school, with nothing but the thought of making it to class on their minds. An ominous breeze filled the normally safety of the grounds as the Dark Kingdom prepared to make their move. The Shitennou's first general, Jadeite was preparing to make his move, while he eyed the potential victim of his next monster.

"The Banshou are indeed quality enemies, but all strong fighters have a weakness and we have found one...the delicate maiden is often a fine choice. I want you, Abina, to stalk this girl and capture her as to flush out some of this troublesome group's members. Once we capture their energy, we can finally make our moves to restore our great Queen to her full power." the vode of confidence within his choice creature seemed to be suited, as she gave a silent nod and disappeared in a blinding flash of orange light.

With the first actions being made in the shadows, it was just a matter of time before the Banshou fell victim to his choice ploy. Even they would not escape, not with his foolproof plan enacted. He would not disappoint the Queen again, not against such a pathetic group that were not the senshi. Some weaklings who dressed up and fought their monsters with great skill were still just mortal fools nonetheless. As he decided to get involved, that would be enough to destroy them: one by one if need be.

"They will fall before my strength, watch me my Queen, I shall be victorious!" his words come plotting his redemption, by defeating one of the Dark Kingdoms enemies with his enacted plans. This was simply a matter of effort and as he attempted to meet all fronts of reactions, the fact that he'd be involved would ensure its success: that was what he told himself.

-Back at the apartment-

Waking up from the sensitive time of sleep, Akane murmured something while she felt shifting beneath her; something that helped her snap to attention. She immediately rose in her lover's lap and sat up to yawn, her red hair a mess, though this was of little consequence. As she let off a little stretch and some soft sounds, she put some strength in her thighs to keep Hijamura pinned beneath her. After all, a cornered wolf was dangerous if you were foolish enough to give it an inch. She didn't want to let him go just yet that was for certain.

"Waking up on a day off? Why bother? I have plans for us today." she said sinisterly.

He eyed her coolly and different respond to her at this point, Hijamura felt no need to give her a due response. Instead he attempted to move her by taking a hold of her waist and shoving her to the right of him. The action failed since the hold she had on his waist grounded her fairly well; instead she made a soft sound of enjoyment from the friction. Certainly it seemed he wasn't helping his case with the red-haired minx, the day's outcome would not be what she wished as long as he could get her up.

"I have no time for your antics today, no matter the plans, they will not happen. I've got things to do today." the words like cold iron from his lips, would have hit her; if she cared about his duties.

She rose from the bed and stood tall, her back to the wolf-eyes warrior, while she felt it would be better for him to be allowed to do something: at least until she felt like taking him back to her whims yet again. There was no answer from her, just a wave of her fingers for him to go. Something that Hijamura did not waste time with, he rose from the bed at his own pace, not wantin to believe that he was so bothered by this; almost scared of what had happened last night. The very thoughts had insulted his honor in these ways and he would not allow himself to show weakness again.

After dressing in his clothes, the Banshou warrior faced the predatorial crow that he was now bound to, his words like gnashing fangs ready to shred her throat at a moment's notice. Though it would not be now, he would wait for her to make a true error. For a wolf did not aimlessly destroy the one that he was bound to; even if he hated the way that the act had been performed. There were so many things about her that made it a mystery and he'd be sure that he found out each secret, exploring the depths of each completely.

"We are now bound, this is a fact, but do not convince yourself it means your neck is safe. I will not hesitate the moment you make a true mistake; that which will be your last." he spoke the ultimatum in such a manner that she'd know he meant it as a fact.

She only giggled in response, yes...she giggled at the threat and came up behind him just before he cleared the door; still bare to the world. Her chest pressed firmly into his back as she moved to his left ear and kissed it softly, just before speaking. "I'm counting on that mistake being _your_ last...not my own, Hija-kun. Now go, before I grab that sexy bottom and make you mine...again today." the very confident tone in her words denying all chance that she could fail.

Once the door had closed itself promptly, Akane moved to her room to go shower and dress for the day, there was much to do; she still had duties even if what she wanted had just left her room. She was obsessed so suddenly, very well addicted to an act that she had been responsible for. Galaxia-sama would never understand, but that didn't matter...not as long as her mission still succeeded. But against her will, both Akane and Reiko were moving down a path that could not be avoided, some force beyond their own understanding that demanded both girls to yield; one who would accept it with open arms and the other who would fight it with all her being. As both tumbled down the endless chute, the darkness would come to swallow them whole on their journey, would they make it?

(End Chapter)

Well this chapter's good and going, just had to finish up the interaction here between Hijamura and Akane, well as you see, it official! Both couples are now together, bound one by true love and the other by something very odd; what shall happen in the next piece to this? Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter: Aluminum Love & Lead Bonds

A/N: It's been a really long time hasn't it? Well look no further! I am promoting another beautiful update, here I offer to you something of an update, in the better news I think you'll like the changes in this chapter, wait until you see what may happen this far! Just what surprises have formed between Reiko and Akane? Will something make them separate in their goals? We shall see!

But I think you may enjoy what's ahead, here we go ^^

(End A/N)-

Chapter 6: Aluminum Love & Lead Crafted Bonds

Could life have been anymore perfect for her? As Reiko sat back at lunch with her boyfriend, still being cradled by the gentleness of his emotions and the soft beating of his heart against her back she felt it was all too encompassing. It was a delightful passion that she was feeling within her soul. Yes...something that from Itani was being shared within her. The soft embrace of his arms while they laid out underneath the blossoming tree, all she could do was feel a warmth inside of her heart that was growing. Did this boy know just how much light that he brought to her heart? There were no words for it, she wanted her sweet lover to know that he meant everything to her.

"Oh Itani...I want you to know how I feel, that my heart beats for you, just to know that I love you and I mean every word of it. I love you Itani." the blue siren spoke gently and pressed her back into his chest, feeling the heat of his arms growing as the two embraced, their hair becoming a meshed waterfall of cascading blue hues, it was something like a painting that could go on forever.

It was nothing that Aluminum-Seiren wanted to leave her, feeling that she could not identify as anything less than love. The boy was her true knight, the only soul that she'd ever need...his Starseed was dull, but his heart...yes his physical must have been golden. As she let off a soft giggle and finally turned in his arms, the angelically peaceful young woman laid a soft kiss on Itani's chin while she looked up into his eyes and sighed happily. Why did he have to make her feel so delicate inside, so warm in her heart, so very perky!

"Reiko, I'm afraid I have to stay after school for some extra tutoring in one class. I'll come see you at your apartment later in the afternoon." he was hoping that she'd be fine with that, since he was slipping a little bit after his last quiz; he decided to nip it in the butt.

Giving him an understanding nod, she gave him a cute pouty face and then kissed the base of his chin before she spoke up,"Well then you'd better work hard okay? For I expect you to be home no later than 5 pm." here she was now giving him a curfew, something to toy around with as she giggled. The blue siren seemed to be for all intents and purposes unaware of her 'guest' who was watching from on the school rooftop.

Was this supposed to be some kind of covert action? The energy pulse was nothing that she hadn't noticed, the honed Sailor Anima-mate was already preparing for her next action, though it seemed at first she was going to have to identify just what this creature's power happened to be like, what was it doing here? If it was after Itani then the creature would meet a merciless end. She would not have anyone touching the boy that had stolen her heart.

_Heart._ **Heart...**something that she had developed since coming here, she embraced it with her complete being. A soul that was growing to embrace what she chased it with all of her being, she refused to let go what she felt. And that felt wonderful inside of her heart, there was something of an inane value to her actions and she didn't really care about it. Galaxia...that woman that controlled her life, she was damning herself and she was fine with that fact.

She snuggled into Itani until she heard the warning bell sound, they had little more than 15 minutes together, and by now she'd turned in the hold of her lover and sat herself politely in his lap. No teasing and no pressure on him, as she just let her arms wrap around her pretty boy's waist, with her face full of light with something hanging over her mind. It was clear to Itani as he rested against her, that she was trying to focus on a thought in her mind.

"You want talk about something? I can see it...in your eyes, something is troubling you." his words came without hesitation as he raised a soft hand to her cheek and cupped it.

But all Reiko did was smile and kissed his palm, shaking her head gently and answered him with a light kiss before drawing back, "You are beyond sweet to me, I'll be fine, I promise! Now get to class.~" she said this in a sing-songy voice as she rose from her seat in his lap, only stopping to beam at him a happy smile.

Before long she was already headed back to class, thinking about how nice it would be to finish with classes for the day. She could wait up for her boyfriend and surprise him once he came into the apartment, that was the only thing that mattered to her at this point. Was the big return home and being through with her homework before pouncing him, the very thought made her feel amazing...such a good kind of her.

-After School-

Already on the move from school the blue-haired siren was making her way back home, with her bouncing hips full of her love and her joy. Each movement seemed to be bustling with life and light, something that had not been visit as little as two weeks ago; it was all thanks to the new life within her. Something that she found worth any sacrifice that she could give: time, space, fortune, even her powers. That was how it made her feel, though it had made her sloppy too, her senses were too busy dulled by her own ignorant actions as she casually turned down the side street to take a shortcut home. She was utterly oblivious to the company that she'd had on her tail since she left the school grounds.

Abina watched the blue haired girl carefully from her perch on the rooftop of the nearby building, stalking her with an expertise that had been honed over hundreds of years, she seemed flawless in her approach. She would have to capture the girl and bring her to a location to draw out her little boyfriend's true form; it was that or she'd bargain for his surrender. It was supposedly easy as pie and Abina was happy to have an easy mission for once, though something felt off about this girl it was pointless to consider it. She was helpless and that was all she required to make this work in her favor!

As the youma rose from her position, she moved faster than any human could hope to see, with her practiced motion, she launched herself over the girl's head and remained in her blind spot while she landed in silently. Picking up the motion in the next second, the smokey gray eyes of the heartless monster lit with the focus of her target: she fired a heavy blast of dark energy, planning to critically injure or slay her and pretend to be her. The idea was pure genius...even if it deviated from her master's plans somewhat it would be fine as long as it worked out, the boy would have critical energy. Oh yes, she could see her master rewarding her efforts.

Though as she found the blast hitting her blue-haired target square in her upper back and neck region, the result was not to her expectations she found. Somehow the girl was still breathing and not only that, but she was rising just the same; how was this possible?!

"No human has ever survived one of my blasts at this range." the words were of disbelief, it left the youma soldier momentarily stunned.

"Well, good for me that you won't tell." the cold words came without remorse, as the blue haired siren responded with a quick pulse of swirling water that formed on her fingertips.

As the mass hit her foe, Reiko took a single instant to reflect on the unfamiliar coursing energy that hit the monster, she had someone to destroy and that took precedence. As her trained eyes watched the youma rising from the floor, the anima-mate moved on her before she could react, making use of her bracelet given powers she turned on her right heel and slammed a left foot hook kick across the face of the creature that had dared to blast her, immediately thrusting the blade of her foot into the throat of her opponent a sickening crack resounded as she collapsed her enemy's trachea. Even though the youma would never get to gag more than twice as she was executed with extreme prejudice.

"Galactica Tsunami!" the vibrant crackling energy surged through her palms as she formed the golden-washed wave of power and released it upon the crippled creature before her. Something that came only with her mood the way it was at a time when she was truly angry, this was one such rare time that her emotions were beyond her control...and all almost fell away like a shell. Even after the monster had fallen away to ash, the once cheery schoolgirl stood in her torn uniform top, unaware that she was wearing only a damaged blue-lace bra visible to the whole world...as she was too busy reflecting upon her recent actions.

_This was not the true her...this anger was not her, this feeling was nothing that she wished to have._

_'Why are you still here? I...I abandoned you when I damned Galaxia-sama.'  
_

_**'We are always together...we are traitors never, the mission...always the mission'**  
_

A small shudder ran through her body and sent a small chime through her soul as she eventually came around, rubbing the side of her face as she turned two shades darker suddenly. That blasted youma had done this to her with that stupid attack! Covering herself up as quickly as her inhuman speed would allow, the blue siren ran straight home to change as she had planned: nothing would ruin the evening that she had planned with Itani. For _that boy_ anything would due, it would be wonderful for her to embrace him again and to feel all of her problems melt away. That was the only thing that she could count on, her life's problems would be a thing of the past as long as she observed, right?

-With Akane-

As the red-haired temptress quickly put her homework issues to rest at the end of yet another class, she would put her efforts towards harder things of focus, such as finding the Sailor Scouts. It was just a thing that she'd fallen shy of actually managing and had no means of understanding why things were this way. How did they manage to hide amongst this populace of shallow and worthless people...? Even if she herself looked like one, there was no need to allow it to blind her. Even the lust that she felt towards a certain boy who was even now staring at her with a look that could kill, she would not be deterred from this mission. It was easy to do wasn't it? Only finding the brightest shining starseed that anyone would ever see from this point in the universe. There were a few choices and she knew it at least in ways that she could not yet identify yet, something within her that was an instinct warned her of these things and let her want to get back to such business. Even with no leads of any kind it was something that amused her somewhat, a hunt worthy of her attention.

For a moment she did have to sigh since her compatriot's actions were worrying her greatly: why was she still so hung up on that single boy? There was nothing that she was to worry about, as long as _she_ found this starseed then the bumbling blond-minded girl would be free to stargaze and dream of being something that she wasn't. _'Ignorant fool...I can't understand why I care', _just another one of those thoughts that was never clear to her, some part of her felt in ways that she never enjoyed.

There was such a thing as a friend and yet it was the furthest thing from her mind, why would she ever desire to have such a pitiful airhead for a friend?

_'Because you feel mortal for a moment.'_

A hiss rising from the red haired fury as she heard the bell sound, without hesitation she rose from her seat and headed for the door, knowing full well she was being pursued. It was something that she very much appreciated in truth, with the way her mind was right now it was not her desire to be alone. Hijamura would keep her company, of the closest kind...yes she could use some of that right now. She felt the familiar itch down below and it made her body tingle. Even though she maintained her composure visually, inside she was slowly becoming something of a hot mess, she would need sating all because of her wandering mind. It was all her own fault and she wasn't the least bit sorry about it really.

"Going somewhere, Akane? You know full well that I won't let you escape." the words spoken with a threatening tone, much to her satisfaction.

She met Hijamura's sharp eyes with an almost happy, if not sultry gaze, completely unaffected by his threat that she knew he meant.

"And what if I want to be caught? I think its _you_ who should worry about escaping me, young wolf." the words reflecting the eagerness of her desire to ease her annoying thoughts. If anything, it would be a fine distraction that offered her the greatest of chases to date.

Hijamura looked at her in almost disbelief, did she have any shame? No...he should have known better than to think she did, given what she'd done the evening before; his disgrace amongst other things considered in the aftermath, he really knew he should not have any kind of expectation regarding her. There was just a matter of his doing something nice and easy, essentially it would be a workload of his trying to claim some freedom, at least then his being bound to her would not be so bad. For once he was actually looking forward to seeking out the trials of the new meeting of the Banshou. With her as his girlfriend that would make things very difficult, if only in the matter that she was after claiming much of his free time.

He cursed under his breath and turned to leave, not saying another word to the temptress before him, it was the classless approach that most annoyed him really. Though what really drove him away was the fact that some part of him rather liked what had happened, perhaps even **craved** that form of attention again. Something that most above all else had made him feel like some piece of meat, that he wished to offer himself towards her almost made him gag. What kind of cretin had he become since that night?

Though amidst his thoughts, he had been completely unaware that she was following him...no more akin to stalking him, since mere following was less stealthy and she was practically strutting after him. In her own way, she was a most vicious predator and he respected that. Every ounce of him hated her, but he could not deny just how it felt: mystifying in a very dangerous manner before him. There was only one thing that he would choose now, actively to evade her, oh if only that were a choice.

"Right here is good." her word came without losing a single step, she drew Hijamura off to an empty hallway and dragged him into an old out of order classroom and shoved him straight inside, only stopping to shut the door behind her.

Had he been such a fool to walk in or did he just really want things this badly? He would never be able to tell truthfully. There was a set of things that was rolling through his mind that had no bearing, as no sooner did he attempt to move again did he find Akane's firm grip on his wrist, he felt her trying to toss him to the side of the closet, he was quick to reverse the hold and managed to angle her so she ran into the side of the door. With the Banshou member's arm pressed across her throat, he almost snarled at her before speaking.

"Do not ever attempt to force me anywhere, I don't remember saying I was some kind of property of yours." the words were firm, reassured of their place, just as he had managed to maintain a solid front with no cracks at the seams. He felt that he needed to assert his command, his very authority was what she didn't respect.

And respect it she did not, simply by the look in her eye that was present, a glint of excitement due to his putting some pressure on her throats, what better way for him to bring her a wanton appetite other than a challenge? Happily leaping at the opportunity for a little violence before they got to it, she grabbed his forearm and yanked it down hard, attempting to break the solid hold on her neck. It was something that Hijamura was counting on. Since he was familiar with the action of her choice, he met her motion by moving down with her and then letting his left hand slide until it reached the center point of her elbow joint, where his fingertips gripped hard in order to control her movement. Akane did not count on his skill being this versatile, but as she moved her other hand towards Hijamura's waist, she grabbed it hard and forced his leg to move; that inhuman strength giving her the greater edge to moving him.

She was quick to position him against the outside of the wooden door and forced his back to slide down it. The struggle quickly became hers once she had him backed up against it and she was happy to press him flat to the floor, with her backside promptly seated in his lap. There her hands moved to the tops of his shoulders while she let off something of a soft purr that escaped her lips.

"That was engaging my dear, but its time that we moved past all of that. You and I both know you have a taste for it or you'd have long ago shed your sheepskin and attacked me." she purred these words out in a sultry manner.

He hid his true being from the world and settled for this strange part of mediocrity of life because it was 'easier' and 'suitable' when comparing it to the likes of her original life. This was true but did not make it any less annoying to her, hiding out among all of these weaklings...their would-be 'geniuses' were just people with too much time on hand. Book smarts meant nothing before raw power or pure talent: both of which she had in high abundance.

**(Warning: Mature Content ahead, skip if you wish to avoid)**

It was of little consequence when one broke it right down, with a small huff she was quick to start unbuckling his belt and drawing just the front of his pants down, they had to appear neat and she'd save the serious grinding for an at home session with him. It was one of the reasons she was glad that she'd chosen the typical uniform and held no issue with wearing it mostly because of one resaon: easy access. What more could she ask for from her present situation? To have him right here at her mercy, while she was presently rubbing over his maleness a soft sound rose from her throat. What was this that possessed her? She wasn't even really sure of just what it was that was putting her off of her rocker? There was a lot more than one way to find the answer if she ever really cared to. With the last thought crossing her mind, she could only smile widely at the fact and rub her partner's flesh with a little more fervor; she had class in the coming hour and she needed this now.

Without a moment's hesitation she held his flesh firmly up and pressed him towards her lower lips, with a small hiss of anticipation towards the feeling of his skin against her petals, she let off a gentle moan and eased herself down on his fleshy rod. With an elegance only suited to her avian fashion, she glided down to the base of his spire and rubbed herself against him once she held him firmly between her wanton walls. She felt the breath caught up in her throat while she wiggled her waist a little bit and let his fingers trace along his cheek while she leaned forward and allowed both of her hands to rest on his shoulders. Much to Hijamura's protest: any words that he'd wanted to speak against her were strangled out of him by her moist cavern and the walls that rippled around him in ways no words could describe.

He cursed mentally and tried to avoid feeling the tingles that came to him with every one of her motions, he hated this feeling and hated her for it all the more. As he had decided this to a part of his 'duty' to her and what he was to be facing down as her lover and boyfriend. The only thing that made this priceless when compared to his discomfort was the fact that he could count on his being close to her and being able to monitor the danger that she might well pose to the efforts of the Banshou protecting Tokyo from the threat of the Dark Kingdom. He knew that they could ill afford thinking of that-

"Nngh!" a loud grunt was ripped from his throat as he felt her bouncing hips suddenly slam down on his shaft. While there was a little pain involved with the motion, above all it was shockingly amazing to his system. While he was no expert on the nervous system he could be sure that her body's effects on his were greater than any thought of his wishing she was repulsive.

"Now you're awake, good...mmm, you know I won't settle for anything less than your eyes and mind on me." her words came in between her pants.  
It seemed that she was really moving now, drawing her waist up and pressing back down with great eagerness that was filled her very soul.

The feeling of bliss that was carrying her to her personal Eden was right here. The simple visual of Akane divine body rising from Hijamura's waist with his back arching while he was pressed to the wall, it left little to the imagination about the bliss being sampled by the two students. It was her aspiration to claim him in a public place and it seemed that this was already coming true, no more or less true from her brief struggle with him. Though something to her great surprise happened next: her hips were grabbed very quickly, with a powerful grip that almost startled her, and no sooner had she tried to mentally question it did she let off a surprised moan of great volume.

Taking claim over his own perils, it took everything in his being to take control of Akane's sultry moving body. She knew just how to make him squirm, how to make him twitch with need, in so many different ways there was no one word that he could call what act they were committing. But his wish for her no longer being in control was granted by this. He used all of his anger at their action and forced her strong hips up before yanking her back down on his lap. Before he knew it, here was the Banshou's Wolf Eyes suddenly taken by the very carnal act that he'd tried to stop.

Huffing beyond all measure as he worked himself against her, bringing her hips up and yanking her down while he bucked into her, listening to the squawk-like yelps and moans from his partner in pleasure; he just took to trying bring an end to this madness. Something of the fiery lust was eating him up from within and he wanted it all to come to a final end. His hips took off into a flurry of slams, bucks, and near pile driving force as he worked their hips together. The mashing had narrowly generated some heat and friction that could rival some of the force he'd put into his punches.

What bliss was Akane in? There was nothing that the force she'd known before this boy's actual effort put forth, her body was feeling so many things at once, even to her enjoyment: a bit of a pleasant ache. She didn't rightly care as it was all with the measure of the feeling that was engulfing her body, her mind, and dare she believe she had one, her very soul. She felt a unique light swallowing her whole as she bonded with her lover in this form. A true serenade of pleasure-filled cries filled the empty classroom while she felt the final moments of her orgasm pinning her flat, she was the helpless rag before the torrenting storm that was a typhoon and it never felt so good to her. She collapsed against him and let her head rest against his neck, arms glued to his skin by the ample sweat worked up by their efforts together.

**(-End Mature Scene-)**

"How exquisite a feeling...you know just how to make a woman feel...Hija-kun." she spoke this teasingly to him, still her eyes plastered shut by her tired body, oh how she loved feeling this way.

"...If only to end your ridiculous need..." he said it while dragging off, hoping not to reveal the one fact that they both seemed to know instinctively.

She only grabbed his cheeks and kissed him hard, pressing her face to his with an almost gentle need required of her lips. It was more than enough to say that she was taking the heart of his feelings for her and keeping them in the open. There was no need to push the manner, she felt for what he'd done that she did not have to tease him. She slowly got up and adjusted her panties, feeling that the satisfaction of their joining was more than she'd hoped for. At least for his unintended actions towards her, she would reward him by being civil. She even offered him a hand, which he took quietly and rose from the ground to adjust himself and redo both his belt and pants.

"That was exactly what I needed...do that more often and we can avoid the teasing." she made a simple point of the matter, though as she expected he still gave no answer.

She smiled to herself and headed off for her next class, uncaring of the fact that she was not smelling the same way that she had earlier, with no further need of presence with his company, she disappeared into the hallway while Hijamura stood at the crossroads between the need of his next class and his mind's desire to try and discover whatever next he would do. There was no truly single reaction, if that there was no one that he could honestly choose and he knew it. Something that rumbled within his mind the wrong way, but casting the thought aside, he decided it easiest to just act as a student and not to think about what he his standing was with her, for once he was unsure. It troubled him greatly.

-With Reiko-

Back at the apartment she was diligently studying her homework that she had just completed, wanting to be sure that she finished getting the gist of her studying done before her lover would return to their home, yes _their_ room, it was truly their place. Since he'd moved most of his things to her room and was staying with her nightly? She considered this their little love nest and would be damned if it wasn't one of the most pleasing facts in her life as of late. No one could ever make her feel the way that he did and she knew it true, nothing made her prouder!

As she lay on her soft cushioned bed she rolled over and let her body splay out once she finished the last of her work, as she took up her nearby plush fox into hand, she cuddled it to softly and pressed her face against the side of its fuzzy neck. Why was Itani so good to her? She couldn't exactly work out what it was that made him so great. Though in truth the only thing she thought about was ensuring that he remained that happy with her, she wanted to let him know of her new goals. Something that she'd set in life...since love could give her so much, she could give back by helping Itani more. While she'd done the occasional good of destroying youma, she thought about the fact that Itani did it every day and tried to make sure to help as many as he could. Even if the humans didn't mean that much to her, it was not to say that she could not find some meaning in her need to help, maybe she could learn to feel more than she did? It was a thought that intrigued her even if only vaguely.

"Pfft...I'm thinking too hard." she shut her eyes and smiled, rolling over a few times and just fumbling around in bed, occasionally kicking her feet until her beloved boyfriend returned from practice and whatever activities he'd mentioned earlier. She got a good idea and suddenly rose from the ground, running off to go make something of a meal for Itani. If only the blue-haired angel would ever figure that she was again being watched, from the shadows glowing eyes lit with purpose.

A dark being with a dark purpose was plotting something, hoping to catch her off guard the figure remained merged with the tiny shadow in the kitchen corner. Surely with no measure of making contact or use of true energies, then even _she_ who somehow found Abina and destroyed her with ease could not find her. Seeking someone out took great skill, power, and use of their abilities. She was not even transformed...there was no way that she could-

"You had better head outside now, I'll be destroying you one way or another...I'm not looking to trash my apartment." the words came with a bubbly tone behind them. Surely it was not possible, how in the world had she managed?

There was only a small grin on Reiko's face as she brushed several locks from her face, dropping a few eggs into a pot of boiling water, before she turned and in step transformed rather quickly; there was no need to spoil the meal for Itani.

"Come come now! I haven't time for you, Itani's coming home soon. I'll slay you before the food finishes." the words of promise spoken with a wink, how dare she mock the shadow walker!

Though as Rela blinked the woman was gone, the target had left without a trace, though it was not hard to find her, acting quickly the eager youma spread herself throughout the shadows and gave chase, she'd find her yet!

(End Chapter)

Well how do you like this one? Some scenes of actions as Reiko gets more involved in her battles against the Dark Kingdom, what will come of this? Only time will tell! Here I rush off to write another chapter ^^

Hope to see you all there!

till then adieu!

-Quentix


End file.
